


Past Reaching the Present

by KakiTenshi



Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: ...yeah i know, Castiel is Claudia, I have no idea why this happened, It just kind of happened, Papa Stilinski feels, Post 3a, Sorry its really long, Stilinski Family Feels, This is going to be longer than I thought, Threeshot, Winchester Feels, at least I hope, background sterek, going to be adding supernatural characters as they come, headcanon-Dean Winchester is Sheriff Stilinski, i can feel it........., im going insane, mentions of the 'Becky' inciedent, slight Mama McCall, so these tages might randomly change...., someone help me, this headcanon is going to be the death of me, what the world would be like if the Sheriff was Dean, yeah... Sam is totally not living that down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakiTenshi/pseuds/KakiTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Each type of hunter has their own symbol which dictates what type of monster you specialize in. The Argent family usually carry a silver bullet around their necks, werewolf hunters. My family gets this tattooed on them, we fought against demons.” </p><p>Where Dean decides to get the life he's always wanted; the white picket fence and the family, only to get thrown back into the world. But what tips the scale in the Beacon Hills pack, and should Sheriff Stilinski have kept his mouth shut?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the Problem

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally going to be a oneshot, but after reaching over 10000 words and I wasn't even half way through so I decided to make this two-shot (or if this is how things are going to be a three-shot...)
> 
> I hope you like my insanity that is the Dean Winchester/Sheriff Stilinski headcanon. Because this is getting ridiculous, and not many people write this either... I feel like I'm alone

The night was cold when I went out for my shift, I have taken a week off to get over my ‘trauma’ and process the new information that was whirling around me. I clutched my chest where my tattoo laid; the sun engulfing a pentacle, the best protection against the biggest evil. Not that anyone knew I had it, or what it meant.

 

I couldn’t let my past affect the promise of a future for my son, that’s why we give up hunting and settled down. Me and Claudia, no Castiel decided to get that white picket fence I always dreamed of away from all the madness.

 

We did everything we could, found a quiet little town full of calm, collected and civilized werewolves. The best protection against the unknown that we were going to blissfully ignore. Ignorance was said to be bliss.

 

And it made me jumpy thinking that I could do something about the random attacks on the people in this town. Beacon Hills was supposed to be a beacon of light that attracted the dark, but lost its shine a century ago; according to Claudia. With this information we settle down and had the little miracle that was Stiles; we named him after one of the fallen soldiers in the post-apocalyptic war, so it was something Enochain.

 

That’s how are life started, with a bang. A big wedding with all are friends, the little boy of our dreams all while hiding from the night crawlers.

 

I, John Stilinski will not let my other life ruin my son’s future.

 

* * *

 

There hadn’t been any real mountain lion activity in California since the 1800s, though that’s what police state when they are having an animal related problem down here. Being Dean Winchester hunter extraordinaire, I could tell that these killings were from a rogue werewolf. However I _wasn’t_ Dean Winchester, I was John Stilinski sheriff of this little town Beacon Hills.

 

I went with the evidence I had and try to find a human way of solving the case. I could connect the all of them to the Hale house fire. The resident werewolves of the town when I was just a Deputy had been killed in a fire from; which I guessed at the time, hunters.

 

From where the new information was taking me, Kate Argent.

 

So yeah, I still think like Dean Winchester when putting all my facts together; thinking about all the possibilities before coming to a conclusion. But I was condition to think like this since I was young, it’s hard to break old habits quickly.

 

But then Kate died in an animal attack, so I just placed the pieces together and put them in a completed file. There was no need to put a dark stain on another hunter family; not when there are barely any of us left to fight the remaining tide of evil.

 

* * *

 

I realized after Stiles got into my police car to talk to Derek that he managed to get himself tangled into this mess. Him lying to me was pretty bad, though I understood why. That’s why I usually let him go, pretending that I believed him. Now? I feel like the boy thinks I’m an idiot, really Stiles you’re going to think of better excuses than this.

 

I realized that the new set of murders were from a form of shape-shifter. The claw marks that was left on all the bodies weren’t deep enough or curved the right way to be the werewolves in the area, however I would have realized if a person with claws all the time walked into town. I did research on different type of shape-shifters, looking into my dad’s journal and going through the stashed away remains of some of Bobby’s collection.

 

Leaving the storage unit under another name I walked away realising that the creature was a Kanima, a half wolf changing due the reflecting themselves in their changed form. Getting a call due to missing equipment, I rushed over to solve the smaller piece of this puzzle which no doubt had my son involved. And I lost my job as Sheriff.

 

It wasn’t that bad, sure it hurt that I was stripped the only real thing I had since Claudia’s death but worse things have happened. So when I was taken as a hero for taking down the suspect of the current murder investigation I shook my head. Sure Matt had the probable cause and motive but he couldn’t have done the MO, but I was willing to take it and finally be happy for everything coming together.

 

Until my son went missing after playing his first lacrosse game and winning the game. I was frantic in finding him, almost slipping from my new role and becoming irrational like a missing Sammy. Going home to compose myself my son arrives, his face looking like he was used as a punching bag. I wanted to murder whoever; or whatever did this.

 

But the boy just kept lying to me and tried to get me to drop it, like hell I would. Stiles just kept avoiding my questioning, all I wanted him to do is tell me what was going on and bring me proof to his statement. Any proof, Scoot being a werewolf or Allison being a hunter; anything and I would help in every way possible.  But no such luck, until Lydia came to the door and graced our house with her presence. Said she needed to talk to Stiles alone; and under different circumstances I would be happy for my son but only a frown placed on my face. I managed to hide it as I let her in, setting to work on the finishing touches of my case.

 

* * *

 

The summer was a quiet one in terms of supernatural, the only real problem were the two missing kids; Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd. I know that Derek gave them the bite, and that they will need a pack to survive but hopefully they find one before they die. I can’t do anything without knowing where they are, so I put out a search for two months; and then summer came.

 

And summer went without anything bizarre or wrecking to career.

 

And then summer left and the stress of low manned station was becoming clear. I couldn’t understand why they hadn’t given us new people, the town was that bad with crime; minus the supernatural but even then that was small enough to look past.

 

At first I thought it was ordinary murders, even if the weapon of choice was kind of different. I don’t know many people who use a garrotte to kill their victims; way too tricky. What made it worse it was Stiles’ friend; and Claudia’s friend’s daughter was abducted out of her own house. Everyone there said that Stiles was the last to be seen with her before she disappeared, but I knew my son wasn’t the one who took her. Still I had to get his statement of the evening, and the words that came out of his mouth had me chuckling on the inside. My son getting used for sex, when I was his age it was the other way around; I used others sex. Sure I did date my sex partners first, but I knew that I wasn’t going to staying long so _most_ of them were distractions while we were forced to get an _education_.

 

The second body was concerning, fact was the Lydia Martin randomly appeared at the body with no recollection of how she got there? I wasn’t sure if she was lying or not, but she was a suspect in the murders. But even with this body I couldn’t see a connection or a pattern to what could have done this.

 

The third body made it clear to me what was happening, a ritual of the Celtic nature from the 1500s. Celtic due to the body count, the reason why witches used Celtic rituals were because of the power that Druids put in them years ago. Only difference to druids and witches were where their power came from; the centre of the world, or Satan himself. Still I couldn’t figure out how these were connected to any ritual that I knew, nor the reason why these people were chosen.

 

After that another child was taken from the school, which didn’t make sense because Celtic rituals were always done in threes. The killings should have stopped. Still I have another son to grieve and catch this son of a bitch who is fucking invisible. This was the work of either a complicated ritual that I never seen or a serial killer. I was getting in over my head. The body count kept increasing and there was nothing I could do, I had to call the FBI in.

 

And the crime kept ensuing, even by the time it hit one of our own and the FBI came down. Death was what was continuing to happen all around us, which is the opposite reason to why I chose this town to begin with.

 

* * *

 

Stiles called me home halfway through school, saying to meet him at the house. Confused I drove down, entering my house in a blur. Finding my son in his room with a mysterious girl; which was a werewolf no doubt, was particular but expected all the same. This was going to be funny, I wish Claudia could see this.

 

He told me to sit down, which is in retrospect is a good idea; until he started pacing, and pacing, and pacing.

 

“Yes, Okay.” He turned to face me only to move away. “No uh-”

 

Stiles kept pacing, creating a burn in the floor. I couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Um, Stiles?”

 

He turned and faced me, pure worry on his face. “Dad, I’m sorry okay? I’m just trying to-” He sighed, moving his hands expectedly. “I’m just trying to figure out how to start here.”

 

As much fun as it was to internally laugh at my son, I really didn’t have time here. “Hey, I don’t have this kind of time.”

 

“Um, for the last year, you've had all these cases that you couldn't figure out, right?” I gave him a look as he continued. “I mean, all the murders involving Kate Argent, and then Matt killing all the people who had drowned him, and all these murders right now. It's like... it's like you've been playing a losing game.”

 

I almost growled at him. “Stiles, the last thing I need right now is a job performance review from my own son.”

 

The kid looked flustered, like I wasn’t helping the case; which I wasn’t but I’m not going to just ‘go with it’ because my son says so. I’m supposed to be stubborn and push his buttons.

 

“I know. Okay, see, but that’s- that’s just it dad.” He glanced around the room and saw something, the change in his voice apparent. Grabbing the chess board off the shelf. “The reason that you’re losing the game is ‘cause you’ve never been able to see the whole board. I need to show you the whole board.”

 

Okay, now we’ll get to the fun part. The son trying to explain things to the father; who technically already knows, I totally wish I could tape this.

 

He laid out the chessboard, grabbing different coloured sticky notes and writing on them and placing them on the chess pieces. “This all started that night that me and Scott went to go see that body, Scott was bitten by Peter; who is a werewolf and made Scott a werewolf.” He placed a yellow sticky note on two of the chess pieces; each one had Scott or Peter names. I stopped listening at this point, I alright knew everything up until now; well until we got the Darach.

 

I had heard of Darach’s before, read about a couple of stories about them in Bobby’s library; or was it the Men of Letters- But from what I remember, they sacrificed five different groups of people in threes due to their Celtic nature. The case suddenly started to make sense; Virgins, warriors, healers and now philosophers were being sacrificed.

 

Two stares pierced through my bubble and I looked up and blurted out. “Scott and Derek are werewolves?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Now to screw with him. “And Kate Argent was a werewolf?”

 

“Hunter, purple is hunter.” Stiles lifted the purple sticky note.

 

“Along with Allison and her father.” The girl, Cora Hale interjected.

 

“Yeah and my friend Deaton, the veterinarian, is a Kanima?” Pretending to be stupid is one of the dumbest, but brilliant plans I have ever had.

 

“No, no, no, no, no he’s a druid. Well we think.”

 

“So who’s the Kanima?”

 

“Jackson.”

 

“No, Jackson’s a werewolf.”

 

“Jackson was the Kanima first, and then Peter and Derek killed him and he came back to life as a werewolf. Now, he’s in London.” The words became faster, almost unrecognizable to the human ear, but I still understood.

 

“Who’s the Darack?”

 

“It’s Darach.” Stiles pronounced.

 

“We don’t know yet.” Cora stated, before Stiles confirmed by repeating.

 

“But he was killed by werewolves?”

 

“Slashed up and left for dead.”

 

“We think.”

 

I sat back in my chair and remembered a question I always wondered. “Why was Jackson the Kanima?”

 

“’Cause sometimes, the shape that you take reflects the person that you are.” Well that made some sense, the Kanima were shallow but needed to please. Jackson sure wanted to be praised by his parents, though he didn’t have to.

 

“And what shape would an increasingly confused and angrier-by the-second father take?” My eyes hardened, becoming sharp; pure parental rage.

 

“Uh, that would be more of an expression like the one you’re currently wearing.” I got up to leave, Stiles on my tail. “Dad, would you-” I turned around. “I can prove it, okay? Look, she’s one of them. A werewolf.”

 

“Stiles, _Stiles!_ That’s enough!”

 

“You ready?” The girl nodded. “All right dad, just watch this, okay?” I waited until she transformed, only to see her collapse on the ground instead.

 

“Call an ambulance.”

 

* * *

 

We took Cora to the hospital, but I couldn’t stay long. I had my job to do, I needed to double check Darach’s lore and try and find who this son of a bitch was, but of course my son had one little thing left up his sleeve. He ran after me, trying to get me to see this his way. I couldn’t, not now. I’ll admit, I was still deep down in denial that this got this far.

 

“What did you see the night at the bank when Scott was trying to save Deaton?”

 

I shook my head. “Nothing.”

 

“Dad, you saw him healing himself after he tried crossing the Mountain ash.”

 

“I don’t know what I saw.” My voice started to waver, this isn’t going to be good.

 

“You saw something you can’t explain.”

 

“Stiles, I have seen a lot of things I can’t explain in this town. That doesn’t make ‘em supernatural and it doesn’t make them real.” I turned around to face my son as an officer of the mundane world and not a hunter of the supernatural. “They just found another body. That’s real. And that’s the lead I’m following.”

 

I walked away but my son kept talking. “Yeah, and another teacher’s going to die if you don’t start listening to me.”

 

I sighed, trying to keep my voice down. “I am listening. I have been listening!” My voice began to rise causing the people around us to notice.

 

“You just don’t believe.” I turned one last time to walk away without a scene, but the crack in my son’s voice made me stop. A pause so slight occurred before he continued. “Mom would have believed me.”

 

I felt bad, yes Claudia would have been jumping for joy in her own little way. She could finally tell all the _stories that we agreed not to_ , pulled out my dad’s and _my own journal_. Told him about the adventures I had with _my brother Sam_ and about the different creatures that he could see in the future, god Cas would tell him everything from beginning to end without a heartbeat. And start acting like his old mono-toned self again. But there was bigger things here, Stiles didn’t need to know his origins; especially on his mother’s side.

 

We still weren’t sure if the boy is a _Nephilim._

 

When we asked, they said by his eighteenth birthday he should show signs of his angelic nature; so far nothing has happened. And we wanted it to stay that way, Stiles shouldn’t get pulled deeper into this because of his blood; _no one_ should be put in this battle because of blood.

 

* * *

 

I had went home and searched up Darach lore, none of it seemed extremely bad. They derive from the druids the wise and old race that used simplistic magic, only that they got their power from the Nematon; an old tree of power where they believed was located in the centre of the world. I remember Claudia said that this town was a beacon of light that covered over the Devil’s Gate in the area, but when it was destroyed the light began fading away; like it was being drained and nothing was replenishing it.

 

Maybe the druids were the ones that were draining its power unknowingly. It would explain why it went dry, however Claudia said that some power can restore the beacon; using virgin’s blood for example. It could be that the Darach was a druid that was damaged in a battle with werewolf and wants revenge, using the Nematon to get power that can be used against them after the Nematon gained some power.

 

It would have to be simultaneously or else Claudia would have felt it, but that could have done the trick. I also remember saving a girl, some Jane Doe when I was a deputy from dying from an animal attack.

 

Which lead me to here, the hospital to talk to Scott’s mom.

 

“The records would have to be 10 years old. I just want to look over a couple of files.”

 

“If this is about the murders, you’d need a court order for that.” I was losing time and I needed to figure out what to do next. Pressing the heel of my hand into my forehead to concentrate. “Or, know someone like me who’s willing to bend the rules for a handsome face.” I smiled at that, Melissa McCall was the only person I would consider dating after Claudia. She handed me a pad of paper and pen. “Just give me the details and I’ll see what I can do.”

 

I wrote down what I knew from a non-supernatural perspective and handed it back to her.

 

She left and came back to direct me to the morgue. I followed and she showed me the file she brought with her. “There was a patient just like you described. Slash marks all over the body. The doctors thought it had to be an animals.” She placed it down to show me something else. “But there’s something else. Something happened at the same time that was even stranger.”

 

“Birds.” I was skeptical, until I remembered that hundreds of birds smashed themselves into the windows of the school the first day back.

 

“Hundreds of them. While the patient was in the O.R. struggling to hold on, hundreds of birds were flying into the walls, windows, like they were committing some kind of mass suicide.”

 

I looked up at her, everything clicking in. “Or like they were sacrificing themselves.” I thought out loud.

 

“For what?”

 

“Not what, who.”

 

It was then that I realized who the Darach was, Ms. Blake the new English teacher. I need to get to the school before the next person hits her list.

 

I got to the school to hear a woman shrill and ran towards it, even after all these years my hero’s complex hasn’t changed; or at least that would be what Sam would say. There the teacher was standing behind Lydia strangling and about to slit her throat.

 

“Drop it!” Instead she flung the knife, hitting me right pec. I dropped my gun, clutching the blade to keep it from coming closer only to hear a roar. Scott stood growling, completely _wolfed out_ and there was Stiles’ proof; too bad I wasn’t able to ‘believe’ him in time.

 

The boy fought the teacher, only to be tossed back and injured. Stiles unable to come inside due to the table closing the door. I did what I thought was necessary, bring the attention to me. So I started talking, like they taught me in the academy; like a regular murderer; though I knew it wasn’t going to work.

 

“There was a girl. Years ago, we found her in the woods, her face and body slashed apart. That was you, wasn’t it?”

 

“Maybe I should have started with philosophers, with knowledge and strategy.” She stalked towards me, as I aim my gun to her leg and shot. She stopped, moving slightly with the bullet before ascending towards me again healing herself. “Healers.” She ran at me and stabbed me while taking my badge. “Warriors. Guardians.” Smashing my badge and dropping it. “Virgins.” She spoke before she kissed me.

 

She stopped and when I looked up I saw her real face, the one all those years ago before I fainted. The last sound being smashed glass.

 

* * *

 

Time went by all on my lonesome, talking to myself about old war stories and praying to Cas. He said that he would be an angel again when his mortal body died, just couldn’t be around me without reason. I would have normally asked for assistance, but that would break everything I was trying to accomplish, keeping everyone here from dying worse death scenarios then what has already happening.

 

That woman did come once to explain where I was, although with the extensive research I did in ten minutes would have told me my answer. The nematon.

 

She came in to feed me, then left; guess you can’t sacrifice a starving person.

 

The next time she brought in another person; Melissa who was unconscious. I guess I’m going to have to stop talking to myself. When she finally awoke we talked, how everything was when I was gone, how Stiles was taking the situation. Soon we ran out of topics and silence ensued, which is ridiculous because I should have someone in my back pocket; I use to flirt with Pagan Gods for Christ sake!

 

She came back with an unconscious Chris, removing all of his weapons and tying him up with the rest of us. Now there were three.

 

Chris woke up with a jump, looking at us with a dazed expression. “Hey you okay over there?” I called, trying to get his attention.

 

“Chris? It’s Chris, right?” Melissa tried, getting a nod out of the hunter.

 

He took another look around before laughing at his own joke. “It is just me, or have you been here before?”

 

“Years ago.” He stated before wiggling around.

 

“Hate to disappoint you but we watched her take your ankle knife.” I sighed, as I watched him wiggle again.

 

“And the knife in your sleeve.”

 

“And the switch blade in your other sleeve.”

 

This only caused him to wiggle some more, trying to free himself from his bounds. That was until the trapdoor opened again revealing Jennifer Blake, the Darach herself. “And the taser in your jacket pocket.”

 

She walked towards him, cloth in hand but threatening all the same. “Argent, the French word for silver.” She tried to tend to his wounds, only to have Chris wiggle away. “Interesting how truth becomes altered by legend, when it’s not actually the metal silver that kills werewolves but the family.” I noticed that Chris’ stare became harder. “What’s the Argent’s code again? ‘Hunts those who hunt us?’ I hope you don’t mind if I borrow it for a little while, since I’ve been hunted myself.”

 

“Don’t pretend like we have the same cause. I don’t kill innocent people.” It looked like he was about to spit the words at her.

 

“That's why they call it a sacrifice, and I wish it worked another way. But think about what you're doing. You are making this town, even this world safer for your children.” She turned around to look at Melissa. “Well, most of them anyway.”

 

* * *

 

“I don’t want to kill your optimism or anything, but, you know, the both of us have been trying to do the exact same thing for hours.” Melissa scrawled, no humour left in her voice.

 

“You’ve been tied up before?”

 

“Many times.”

 

“That part of being a werewolf hunter?” I knew that there were other types of hunter, every hunter had a speciality, ours was demons, Gordon was vampires, and the Argents were werewolves; or more importantly this type of werewolf. Did being tied happen a lot to werewolf hunters? I couldn’t see why.

 

Chris only looked at Melissa with an incredulous look. Melissa explain it as trying to get me in the loop, which made me want to laugh.

 

“I was feeling a little left out.”

 

Chris just gave a small smile, disappearing almost instantly. “You knew. I remember meeting you once, before you were sheriff. You questioned me about a body. You knew something was up. You just weren't ready to believe it.”

 

“You're right. There was a night eight years ago, the night my wife died. I was at the end of a shift, and a call came in. There had been a pile-up, and a young woman; she was a teenager actually. She was trapped under an overturned car, we had to wait for the paramedics.” I sighed, remembering the day like it was yesterday, a hole still in my heart trying to help that psychic. “We were never getting her out, but I was able to hold her hand. She knew she was going to die, but I just kept telling her, “No, no listen. The paramedics are one their way.” And then I remember, her hand gripped mine so tightly that I-” wincing at the memory of that girl, I continued. “I literally thought that she was going to break the bones. And she looked me in the eye and said “if you wanna be with her, go now.” And I knew she was talking about my wife.” Tears threatened to expose themselves as I composed myself, Claudia will always be with me; whether I can see her or not, I know she’s there watching me. “But then that other part of my brain.” The new John Stilinski version of my brain. “The part that looks for clues, for fingerprints, for logical connections? The part told me that there was no way that this girl could possibly know about Claudia. And so I stayed, I stayed until the paramedics pulled her out.” I looked at the captives, somber faces all around. “Until her heart stopped beating and they declared her dead.”

 

There looks made me go on, tell the story no one but Stiles knew. “When I finally got to the hospital I saw Stiles sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands because-” a shiver went down my spine “he was with Claudia when she died. But I wasn’t. I wasn’t with her because I didn’t believe. I just didn’t believe.” Even Claudia _herself_ knew that she was going soon, she had days at the most. When Stiles was in school and we were alone we managed to say our goodbyes because of something like this happening. But I didn’t want Stiles there when I wasn’t, I knew he blamed himself for her death; that he could have kept her breathing for moments longer that she would still be here, that I could have made it. He must still think that he got to say goodbye and I _couldn’t_.

 

And it wasn’t even a goodbye, more like a ‘see you later’ kind of thing. Seeing as Cas would still be around as a celestial being of intent, protecting the world from the supernatural.

 

* * *

 

Eventually Chris started squirming around again, grabbing something from his back pocket.

 

“What is that?” Melissa piped, noticing before I did.

 

“Ultrasonic emitter, a smaller version of what we use to corral werewolves. Only they hear it. Most of the time we use it to push them away, let’s see if it works to attract them.” He pushed the button and we waited for rescue, though I think Argent was lying about humans not being able to hear it. A soft buzz was sounding behind my ears, but that could be coming back from the dead at least 10 times or when I got turned into a vampire. Maybe my time in Purgatory heighten my hearing capabilities, so I kept my mouth shut and just waited.

 

* * *

 

The buzzing began to dim, as I noticed that the battery was dying I tried to keep a calm face. The less these two knew about my _talents_ the better it is for the town and for Stiles. Trying to stay awake we kept talking, keeping active.

 

When the two of the teens walked down those stairs I was glad as hell. We were finally getting out of here, but that’s when I realized that there were only two. “Where’s Stiles? Where’s my son?”

 

“And Scott?”

 

Isaac looked at both of us. “There on their way to help.”

 

That’s when the ceiling started to collapse, with me still tied up to my post. Melissa was freed, and Chris was getting there but the problem was above. The rubble continued to fall, someone shouted to hurry as I removed the last bit of rope on my body. I wasn’t worried about my reflexes with falling parts.

 

“It’s blocked.” Chris looked over at Isaac. “What do you see? Anything?”

 

The ceiling began to shake again as Isaac pushed us away. “Look out!” Grabbing the falling beam with great reflex the boy kept it up, with what is obviously werewolf strength. “Is it just me or is this place getting smaller?”

 

* * *

 

“I can’t do it, I can’t hold it. It’s too much, too heavy.” The boy heaved as a strange yellow light shined down on us. The lunar eclipse. There was some lore that suggested that a lunar eclipse during the full moon could rid a werewolf of its abilities. I guess that bit of information is right. Chris and I went to go grab it, lifting it up and away from everyone else.

 

Then the roof stopped collapsing all together, I realized that my metal bat was in front of me. “I always said aluminum was better than wood.” Before my son jumped on me into a big hug, but we weren’t out of the clear yet; the dirt was still coming in, if we waited too long then that will suffocate us. But the storm raged on outside and all we could was wait, wait for the storm to finish.

 

And that’s what we did, until Scott called Stiles; the most memorable line being “bring a ladder.” And my smile just grew. Sure I was a man who cannot be moved, stubborn as an ox in trying to save my son but he was fine; he had his friends to light his way.

 

* * *

 

Which brings me to now, a new threat appearing due the Nematon’s new strength. All we knew was that it was a shape shifter, but not a werewolf. I became searching through everything that I had, nothing seemed to fit properly. The claw marks were unique; like the Kanima’s but the similar to that of a werewolf. It had to shift because the claws were a certain size that you would notice if you saw them.

 

I was down to my last book, including the journal and no leads.

 

Not that I’d be able to tell them my lead, because how could a sheriff manage to find hunter material on just what we were looking for? He can’t. I was useless, but a useful tool.

 

So I left, hitting the cold air like a knife; a sensation that felt quite welcome these days. Deaton said he wanted to talk after my shift was over, and although I spent most of it in the warehouse that time was now. I jumped into my car; unfortunately not my baby, a drove to the vet clinic. No one else was there, not a car or bike in sight. I trend carefully, complete and utter caution.

 

“Deaton? You here?” I called, unsure of what might lurk around the corner.

 

“Yes Sheriff, I’m in the back. There’s no need for alarm.”

 

I walked to the back room, which I had been years before; asking help on different animal attacks that occur on the preserve. Deaton was tending to an injured dog when I rounded the corner, seemed deep in thought probing the poor thing. “I can come back at a better time.”

 

“No it’s alright. I’m done here actually, this dog is just fussy when I’m not giving her attention or affection.” He smiled, pointing to one of the metal rolling stools. “You can sit while I go put her away.”

 

I nodded as he left, sitting in the nearest cold stab of steel I could find. The doctor came back with a serious look on his face, I was ever confused. “Doc, what seems to be the matter?”

 

“Sheriff, I know you don’t want Stiles to know but I think it’s better for everyone if you just tell them the truth.” I went to speak up, but the man cut me off. “You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

 

“Is Scott still here?” I looked around, careful of what I was around me.

 

“I sent him home early and put a perimeter of mountain ash so he can’t bother us, it’s too far for him to hear either.” He looked at me expectedly. “Are you going to answer my question?”

 

“You actually said a statement Alan, but yes I’ll answer your statement.” I sighed, thinking this through. No more lies, I guess. “Okay, you caught me. I use to be a hunter, but me and Claudia wanted to hang up our guns and live normal lives. We found a quiet town that was safe from outside harm and raised a family, but I’m retired Alan. I can’t help anybody.”

 

“Sheriff, don’t give me half-truths. I know you are the infamous Dean Winchester, I’ve known since you and Claudia got here. I know the type, I just don’t understand why you won’t tell the others.”

 

I considered this, they all knew about the supernatural; but none of them faced the forces which I had. I could go from A-Z and describe every single monster of the night I know, tell stories about all the sons of bitches I’ve ganked and tell everyone what Hell is like. How to prevent the apocalypse. The list could go on for ages, but that still didn’t mean that I had to say something.

 

“Deaton, if someone was dying and I could help them I’d speak up; but I can’t do anything about this. I don’t even know what this is!” I placed my hands on my face. “It seems familiar, but something doesn’t add up every time I look through the books.”

 

“Dean, they need your help. Something is out there killing people.”

 

“You think I don’t know that!” I stood, anger filling me. “I’ve known that all along, but even you don’t seem to help unless personally asked. How come you get to be the hypocrite?”

 

“Because it’s my job to maintain balance, not tip it.” Deaton smiled, walking over to his cabinet. “The reason I knew that you were in town wasn’t because of your acting abilities, no you have everyone fooled Sheriff. It was this.” He handed me a bottle filled with white-blue shimmering liquid: angel grace. “I got this from a friend of yours, Castiel I believe. He said that I should find you and give this to you. Said you’d know what to do with it.”

 

“And why would I know what to do with it? Plus how did that help you find me?”

 

“Well when he gave it to me he said something particular.” Deaton moved away from the counter to another stool in the room. “He said to give it to the Sheriff Dean when the time was right. And you’ve been the only sheriff and hunter since he came to me, so I’m assuming it’s you.”

 

“But you said that I seemed the type to be a hunter, an infamous one at that.”

 

Deaton shrugged. “That is also true, but I still didn’t know you were Dean Winchester until three months ago.” He sighed, looking back at the animals in his care. “You still haven’t answered the question lying about. Why haven’t you told Stiles about the supernatural?”

 

I chuckled. “Well this is one of the reasons. Me and Claudia didn’t want him to be pestered when found out. We both wanted out, away from the long hour drives different cities everyday just to fight things that most people don’t think exist. Ignorance is bliss.” I ran a hand threw my hair before looking at Deaton. “We’ve done enough already, saved the world from the apocalypse, made sure fallen angels didn’t destroy the earth, tried to shove all the demons into Hell and ganked a Leviathan that wanted to destroy mankind. I think my family has done enough and earned the picket white fence that I own, hell that Sam owns too.”

 

“But that shouldn’t be the whole reason. There has to be more to still be secretive about it now.”

 

“Well like I said, we’ve faced huge dangers and we are on a lot of people’s lists. If Stiles got injured for something that I’ve done, I’d never forgive myself. So we decided to push ourselves as far away as possible that no one can tell who we are.”

 

“But if danger finds you, will you be prepared for it?”

 

“I don’t understand what you’re getting at.” I looked at Alan before giving the room another glance. “Why wouldn’t I be prepared?”

 

“Well doesn’t your group of friends hold the Colt? That could come in handy to protect yourself, if need be.” Deaton’s stare could be felt, not warm nor cold but a constant touch against my skin.

 

“It would be, if I had it; with bullets and it wasn’t underneath six feet of rock.” I gave him a stare. “The Colt was used to open the Gate of Wyoming years ago, it hasn’t been in our possession since Deaton. That weapon is a curse to begin with, it only brings trouble to the people that it touches. Even Samuel Colt himself knew that.”

 

The vet just smiled and turned away. “Fine.” The man walked to the other side of the room before facing me again. “I won’t tell them what I know, I’ll even help you out. You’re right, I’m being a hypocrite. I could have helped them before, given them the answers but I didn’t; because that’s not what our people do. We _advise_ werewolves, lead them to the path that they should take.” He sighed, almost shaking his head as he continued. “But this is even beyond me, I don’t know what to do let alone what we are dealing with.”

 

“So what do you want me to do?” my eyes narrowed, unable to follow his train of thought.

 

“Well if you find something I’ll be the one to tell them, because that way we are both helping.”

 

“So you’ll take my credit so I don’t have to be discovered.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Well all I’ve got right now is that it’s a weird type of shape shifter, something that even I’ve never seen. I don’t think its native to North America, so I’ll have to go to Bobby’s and do some searching there. The thing is that the drive alone is going to take a day, so I’ll be gone for three days and I can’t figure out an excuse to leave for a while.” I sighed. “Nobody’s there anymore, although me and Sam pay for the utilities it’s mainly a library for hunters and a place to get some shut eye. And if there isn’t anything there I would also have to check the Men of Letters which will be another day drive from Bobby’s. A conference isn’t going to cut it, and I can’t think of a good lie.”

 

“How about you start with a conference, if it goes longer say an old friend of yours is sick and you went to go see him.” Deaton gave a weak smile, he must be really worried if he’s willing to lie.

 

“Okay, let’s go with that. I’ll leave in two days.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you have to go?” Stiles looked like he wanted to say more, it clenched my heart to understand where he was getting at. _Are you going to be okay by yourself? With, you know supernatural beings out there?_

“Stiles, I don’t think it would do this county any good if their _sheriff_ couldn’t make their meeting so a deputy had to.” I put my hand on his shoulder for comfort. “I’ll be fine, Chris told me everything that I need to know and people I can call in Omaha if something comes up.” Smile makes things better, right? “I’m only going to be gone for a week tops.”

 

“Why not ask someone to go with you?” my son worried made me chuckled. “Son, I’m going to have to b places all on my lonesome, how about a compromise.”

 

“What are you suggesting?” His eyes narrowed, like he was thinking the worst.

 

“I’ll call you when I get there, every night and morning and if something comes up.”

 

My son nodded, turning his head a smidge to the left. “But are you sure you can’t bring anyone?”

I shook my head, “You’re impossible Stiles. Even your mother would have broken down by now!” As soon as those words slipped out of my mouth I regretted it. I could not fuck things up like my dad. “Stiles-”

 

“What you mean by that dad?” Confusion filled in his voice. “You and mom never argued, you were always on the same page. It was creepy, sometimes it felt like you guys were reading each other’s minds.”

 

“Stiles, we weren’t perfect. Your mom and I clashed heads on a lot of things; especially earlier on in our relationship, before you born.” I smiled, grabbing my bag from the floor. “Now your mom means the world to me, and we always resolved our problems; though sometimes it wasn’t pretty. I’ll tell you all about it when I come home, prepare your questions.” A bright smile passed through my face as I opened the door to my car, Stiles followed me to the Impala.

 

“Are you sure it’s still running?” Stiles gave a curious brow, “This thing has been in storage for a long time, I’m surprise you still have it. Though it is beautiful, it hasn’t been used since I was small.”

 

“Son, your grandfather was a mechanic before he died and his friend Bobby; who I always called an uncle taught me everything I need to know to keep a car running. She’ll spin like a top.” I rubbed the body of the car from the driver seat. “Won’t you Kaz?” I turned the key in the car and it roared to life in response. “See? I’ll be fine. I should be there by three if there isn’t any traffic, expect a call around then.”

 

My son nodded as I pulled out and on the road like the good old days.

 

* * *

 

I reached Bobby’s at four, and the first thing I did when I pulled in was call my son. He answered on the third ring, with a rushed hello. I opened my door and the trunk, reaching in to grab my picklock and gun. You never know who might be sneaking into the hunter’s bed and breakfast.

 

“Stiles, I’m fine I just ran into some really bad traffic. I’m at my hotel now, just finished checking in. Gah!” Water splashed from the ceiling as I turned to the offending door, a bucket laid where the door connected to the wall upside down. “Seriously?”

 

“What happened dad?” my son sounded panicked, obviously expecting the worst.

 

I chuckled, “Nothing, I’m rooming with an old friend of mine. He’s here for the same thing, decided to pull a prank on me.” I shook my head. “Pretty good one. I’m going to go, I have to change my shirt and I want to settle myself in.” I pushed further into the house, looking for other trespassers.

 

“Okay, you better call me later.”

 

“That was the deal, wasn’t it?”

 

“Bye dad.”

 

“Talk to you later Stiles.”

 

I ended the call, moving towards the library. Whoever was here was either reading or in the kitchen eating. Gun in hand, I turned the corner opening the door. “FREEZE!” I shouted, only to notice Garth and his lanky self sitting in one of the chairs examining a knife on the table in front of him. He looked up as I shouted, threw his hands in the air then smiled.

 

“Dean? I haven’t seen you in a while. You on a hunt?”

 

I shrugged. “One could call it that, though I’m not really hunting anymore. Something popped up in the area that I live in. Figured I’d help out by figuring out what the fugly is.” I moved to the desk, pulling out Bobby’s journal in a swift motion. “I vaguely remember Bobby telling me about it so I swung down here before heading to the Men of Letters.”

 

“Who were you talking to when you came in?” Garth walked over and pulled out one of the books on ghosts. Ghosts why did that come up as a good idea.

 

“Oh, my son Stiles. My wife and I decided to keep him out of this, but you know us Winchesters always getting caught up in this.” I laughed, finding the page that I was looking for. “He doesn’t know I’m a hunter, or was a hunter so I told him I was at a police convention for the sheriffs in the USA. I’m actually surprised he bought it too.” I skimmed over the page of the day Bobby was reciting, when the Buruburu have gotten me; reminding me of the hell hounds coming to get me, bringing me back to hell. He said that he told us of the were-kitsune. A shape shifter that turned into a fox instead of a wolf. “What are you doing here anyway?”

 

“Well I was helping Sam with something in Nevada, told me to go get something from Bobby’s that should kill it.” He looked around the room again. “But I can’t seem to find it.”

 

“Wait, Sammy’s hunting again?” I whipped my face over before looking through the journal for this were-kitsune. “Since when?”

 

Garth placed a hand on the table, trying his best to look suave I guess. “About three years now. His town got attacked by some demons and although he managed to get his family out they’ve been fighting against the supernatural ever since.”

 

Shaking my head I went back to work. If Sam wanted me to know he would have called, though we have talked over those three years. I’ll let him have it when I see him next, if I see him; when I hope to see him. “Well I’m trying to work here, so don’t bother me.” I went back to the journal, flipping through the appendix searching for the creature in question. Coming up empty, I slammed the book shut angry that the answers weren’t easier to find.

 

I paced around the room for a moment before I remembered that the Bobby had a book on Japanese creatures, the book that had the Buruburu in it. Sure it was in Japanese, but I could probably find someone to translate it or give it to Deaton to find someone to translate. “Garth have you seen the books that are in Japanese? I need one.”

 

Garth shook his head. “No, but I can help you find them.”

 

* * *

 

Six hours’ worth of looking and we still came up empty handed, Garth had even left and came back with Chinese and now we are sitting at the dusty table eating the worst Chinese food I have ever had. It was only until after we finished eating that I noticed the time, I jumped and bolted for my bag to grab my phone. Garth followed with an incredulous look on his face, I signed him to be quiet and pointed to my phone. He just nodded and headed up stairs to either sleep or look for more books.

 

“Dad! Are you okay? It’s like almost eleven, I’ve been worried sick.” His voice sounded relieved, pure and utter disbelief and bouncing around the phone erratically as if the phone would come to life if his concentrated hard enough. “How’s the convention doing for you?”

 

I laughed. “How do you think it’s going for me? I’ve been bored out of my mind, I would have fell asleep if it were for my pal Sammy. He’s been keeping my attention for the past four hours with his random facts.” I rummaged through another shelf we hadn’t been through yet, looking for the thin light brown paper that hopefully held the information that I was looking for. “What have you been up to?”

 

“Well the creature of the week wrecked another house close to the school. We’ve been investigating it since the police weren’t called, the property owners aren’t in town.” Stiles’ smile could be heard over the phone. “Isaac and Scott think they might have the smell of the creature but can’t be sure. It’s leading us all over the place, even Chris is having a hard time trying to find something in the bestiary. We were planning on talking to Deaton tomorrow if we can’t find anything.”

 

“Well call if you need help son. I’m just a phone call away, actually text me it’ll be less noticeable if I’m at the convention.” I told my Stiles, finally finding the book that I’ve been searching for. I wanted to scream, but that would have tipped Stiles off. “I’ll talk with you in the morning?”

 

“Yeah dad. Good night.”

 

“Night.” I hung up the phone reaching for my laptop that I put in my baby. It was a little outdated, but I didn’t see a reason in getting a new one; this one was barely getting used. Searching up the kanji for the word I was looking for I set off seeing if the were-kitsune was in this book at all. I got a quarter of the way through the book before I found it, smiling like an idiot before reaching for my phone again.

 

“Beacon Hills Veterinarian Clinic, how may I help you?” The tired man on the other line spoke. I could tell that the man hadn’t slept in the two days I was preparing for this trip.

 

“Deaton, it me John. I think I may have found a book that we can use, the only problem is that it’s in Japanese and I can’t speak the language.” I closed the book after marking the page, moving to my bag and placing the book inside. “Do you know anyone who can translate?”

 

The man in question paused, like he was considering the question fully. “I think my sister might be able to translate, she’s really good with languages. Can you get here by tomorrow without getting caught?”

 

“I don’t think so, and the group is getting anxious.” I looked to the stairs leading to the bedrooms. “But I can send my friend Garth, he should be there by morning.” I smiled to myself, Garth better keep his mouth shut. “Just make sure no one asks him questions, or even talk to him. He might slip up that I sent him and call me Dean Winchester; that would be bad.”

 

“Especially if Chris Argent is here, you’re quite famous among the hunter folk.”

 

“Well, I’ll send him over now. He should be there before noon tomorrow, though knowing Garth he might get a little side-tracked. Call me if he’s taking too long.” I started rummaging through the other books on the shelves. “Oh, and before I forget we are probably dealing with what’s called a were-kitsune or were fox. It comes from Japanese lore, so it’s probably a foreign family from the last three generations. I’ll go to the Men of Letters tomorrow and see if there is anything else I can dig up.”

 

“Thanks John, I’ll see if I have anything on that subject and give your son the name to do some of his own research.” I heard an uncharacteristic chuckle. “You’d be surprised how well he can search things up to accuracy.”

 

“Well he is my son, my job involves a lot of research.”

 

* * *

 

Waking Garth up wasn’t a big deal, a few ice cubes did the trick jolting up quickly. I handed him the book I had found and told him where to go, even showed him the quickest route to get there within the time requirement that I gave Deaton. He just nodded, ate something and left without another word.

 

I stayed a little longer, double checking the books for more information before leaving myself to the Men of Letters hideout. Found my key and opened the door to the world of unthinkable possibilities. Heading straight to my old room, I noticed that this place has seemed untouched; though the rooms were missing the layer of dust that should be caked on them. Someone has been here, though there were very few people who had a key.

 

Sam, Cas and/or Kevin have been through these doors recently.

 

And none of them decided to tell me about their merry band of misfits. How nice.

 

I reached my room and smiled, the first true home since my mother died and my room hasn’t changed one bit. All the posters and personal items laid across the shelves made me want to laugh, I sure was into porn.

 

Placing my bag down on my bed, I got to work in the library. The Men of Letters should have some information on the were-kitsune within these walls. There were a global organization, reaching to the far parts of the world for clues or exposure. I just needed to find the right part of the room full of crap.

 

Yup, I’m going to be here a while.

 

* * *

 

Three days later of the dungeon and I’m back home in Beacon Hills, books in the trunk that will help in every way possible. Well, at least I hope. We have the information we need, only thing left is a plan to execute it properly. Hopefully there is a big enough brain to create such a plan.

 

Everyone has found their roles in this pack, even Derek who came back two months after leaving with his sister; said something about leaving something he couldn’t lose behind. Whatever that meant. My role had been one in the background, nothing to do with the point we were at now. Find out all the information at the crime scenes as possible and pass the information along, now I’m trying to get Derek as a deputy so I can lighten the load due to still being short staffed.

 

When I arrived to the preserved lands that I call home, I hung a Larry and headed straight for the vet clinic. Deaton seemed to be expecting me as he stood at the front, hands crossed as he leaned against a pillar. I pulled in and opened the trunk, pulling out the books on this creature we were searching for. Deaton walked over and grabbed the ones I couldn’t carry before walking in with me, moving to the back room to place them down. Scott and Stiles arrived, faces drained and exhaustion taking place.

 

“Dad, what are you doing here?” Stiles came up to the books we had just placed on the table. “And what are these?”

 

I moved my hand through my hair before responding. “Deaton knows a guy in Omaha,” Deaton nodded in agreement, understanding where I was going with this. “he had these books to give to Deaton, and he found me in my hotel room. Figured since I was coming here anyways, might as well deliver the package the man was going to.”

 

“Yeah, Cas sure knows how to pick a great time to deliver my books.”

 

“Well everyone is meeting here to get create a plan to get rid of this menace once and for all.” Stiles stated, agitated by the scenario we were in.

 

“Why don’t you stay and you can help us.” Scott offered, extending an olive branch I guess.

 

“Sure, I don’t see why not.”

 

* * *

 

One by one the pack began to form in the clinic, each member looking quite like the rest of the group; exhausted.

 

We were only missing Ethan when we started, figuring he was with Danny and trying to keep him out of this. Aiden would tell his brother what was going on as soon as physically possible, or would have if said brother didn’t come bashing in with a wounded Danny; who looked close to passing out.

 

“Ethan? What happened?” It was Scott who first notice, bringing the whole groups attention to the late comer and his boyfriend. A protective arm was the only thing keeping one boy up, his eyes becoming lidded. His confusion was still evident.

 

“Why did you bring me to the vet clinic Ethan? I thought you said you were getting me help?” The boyfriend spoke, as we finally got him on one of the metal slabs. “How are they supposed to help?”

 

Ethan just sighed, placing a gentle hand on Danny’s chest. “You have to trust me, you wouldn’t be getting the right help there.” He turned to Scott. “Something supernatural attacked him, but it wasn’t the shaper shifter we’re after. This thing had glowing blue eyes and a tattoo to match.”

 

I notice Chris move from where he was standing, hopefully he knew what to do about our little Djinn problem. Though the eyes he had were questioning, like he had no idea what we are dealing with. Deaton stared at me, like he was telling me this was the time to act on our deal. I mouthed fine before moving towards the gay man that was conscious.

 

“Ethan, where exactly were these tattoos you were talking about? Where on the body? And where they there the whole time.” I looked at him straight in the eye, his eyes flickered like he was checking me for something. Then he concentrated.

 

“The tattoo was on his forearms, randomly appeared when we approached us. Said the fear coming off of Danny seemed too good to be true.” Everyone’s eyes looked at me; besides the unconscious homosexual that was attacked. “Why? How could someone like you know something about this?”

 

I shook my head before considering my answer, the words had to be just right or this could all be in vain. “Look, I use to be a hunter; back before I got married.” I turned, showing my own tattoo to the group in front of us. Chris’ eyes popped for a moment before collecting himself. “Each type of hunter has their own symbol which dictates what type of monster you specialize in. The Argent family usually carry a silver bullet around their necks, werewolf hunters. My family gets this tattooed on them, we fought against demons.” I placed back my shirt before continuing. “I can give you guys all the details later, but the short version is this: I wanted out so I created a new version of myself and just lived like someone else. Completely cut myself out of the family business, I didn’t want this for my kid unless he decided it for himself; made it by his own choice.” I looked over at my son and gave him a smile. “Now I’d continue but this type of Djinn usually finishes there meal in six hours.”

 

I bolted for my car after explaining to Deaton exactly what I needed; three or four mugs, hot water and one maybe two vials of Danny’s blood. Stiles ran behind me, right on my feet as I opened the trunk.

 

“Dad, I’ve been through your car million times, there’s no way that-” I pulled the latch that opened the back compartment.

 

“You were saying son?” I remarked before throwing him a black jar. “Actually can you bring that inside and put it in the fridge, it needs to stay cold.” He just nodded before bolting it back inside, still confused out of his mind. I couldn’t really blame him. Quickly I grabbed the African Dream Root and ran back inside the clinic. “How’s that water coming along?”

 

Deaton just placed the kettle on the table I was working on. “Just what exactly are you planning?”

 

“Going for a little walk.” I replied, opening the lid and placing the root into the glasses before pouring the water. “I’m going to go inside of his head and wake him up from his dream, that way the connection between him and the Djinn will be gone.”

 

I walked over to the boy and felt around his stomach, past cases with this type of Djinn showed that the tell of how much time was left was the mush of the internal organs. Nothing seemed to be swirling around underneath the skin, which meant he had six hours tops before he died.

 

Suddenly my body turned and Chris was in my face, understanding of my predicament though he wasn’t going to let this go. I surly was going to hear from him soon about this whole mess. “Why do you need Danny’s blood?” was the question at the moment.

 

“For the African Dream Root to allow you to dream walk into other people’s dreams you need to consume the tended targets DNA with the drink. It was either this or _spit_ , well that or hair but the last time I did that I puked.” Stating the facts I walked towards the tea. “Only two other people can come with me, Ethan of course and someone else.” Chris put up his hand as I shook my head. “I can’t let you come with us. The Djinn will be back and claws aren’t going to kill it; only silver dipped in lamb’s blood will be able to penetrate the skin for a kill blow. You and your daughter are the only ones besides myself who can wield a knife and not injure themselves with it.”

 

“Then why are you going?” Stiles piped up, worry streaking across his face.

 

“Because the people inside Danny’s head will need me more than out here. There are rules of things you can and can’t do when you’re in there. Like killing Danny in his head will kill him out here, he won’t wake up. Our influence in his dream makes it much more threatening to his life and our own when we are in there.” I shrugged. “Plus I’ve done this enough times that I learned how to manipulate the dream that is occurring. It’s quite cool, if you know what you are doing.”

 

“I thought you said that you were a demon hunter.” Aiden stepped forward, moving close to his brother.

 

“No, I said I specialize in demons. My family’s bestiary is larger than that of the Argents, extremely larger.” I turned to the boy on the slab. “And we don’t exactly have time to argue, who else is coming with us?”

 

“I will.” My son said, walking towards the table. “It will be easier to protect everyone if the weakest links go under, and in a supernatural fight that would be me.”

 

I gave him a weakfish grin. “You’re not weak, just unknowledgeable.” I patted his shoulder. “Okay, Chris the jar that Stiles brought in is filled with lamb’s blood. Just dip anything made of pure silver into it and wipe the excess blood off. The blood doesn’t even need to be visible on the blade.” The older man just nodded, moving along with his daughter to complete their task. “Scott, you and Aiden should bring in three more tables. The three of us will need to be unconscious for this to work, and I don’t want us to hit out heads.” Aiden snarled at the command, but followed his alpha into the back room.

 

I turned back toward the steeping tea and realized that it had been done and cooled down slightly. I gave the two boys there cups before speaking. “Wait, this still doesn’t have the blood in it. You need to hold on for a second, understand exactly what is going on.” I sighed, motioning for them to sit on the two new slab tables. “This is going to make you extremely sleepy very fast, you might not even realize you’re asleep until I tell you to.” I placed one finger out. “Rule number one, under no circumstances do you put your life in mortal peril. Just because it’s a dream doesn’t mean you won’t die from a fatal wound; you’ll probably be more vulnerable than you are now Ethan, since this is about how Danny sees you.” I moved another finger into a peace sign. “Rule number two, your greatest fears will come alive and blend with Danny’s. It’s happened to me personally, bending to mend with that of the host but your nightmare isn’t important; Danny’s is. If he doesn’t learn to either overcome it or fight it we aren’t going anywhere.” I adding another finger and shrugged. “And lastly, this isn’t exactly a rule but we don’t wake up until Danny does, we will be tied to his subconscious so be careful with what you say or do.

 

I placed the blood in all three cups before going to my own. “And Derek?”

 

The grouchy elder werewolf growled. “Yeah?”

 

“I’ve become tolerant to the effects of the drink, when those two are asleep I need you to knock me unconscious.” I gave him a smile and answered the question his eyebrows were giving me. “You have the most control over your strength out of everyone here.”

 

Not even a minute passed before I drank my tea and Derek punched me in the gut.


	2. Shadows of Fear and Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile. School is different and I'm still getting use to it. I'm hoping the next chapter will be done before mid terms part of the semester, but I doubt it. Though (unless something magically changes, because I get another idea) this is going to end next chapter (or the chapter after that....)
> 
> And if you noticed, I do randomly change my tags when something changes. So periodically look at it if I'm moving to slow xD

I woke up in a daze, taking in my surroundings. The lighting was dark, but I could see perfectly fine; as the illusion set the area. Stiles and Ethan were across from me, clothes of the modern era laid on their bodies as they stretched to a standing position.

 

Yellow painted walls were the only colour anywhere, everything else was either black or white; it started to bother me. There were no clues to finding what could be Danny’s biggest fear, no sense on what was going on in Danny’s head. Both of the boys’ glares were plastered onto me, why I had no clue.

 

“Dad, are we actually in Danny’s head?”

 

I sighed, and then motioned my arms to around us. “Does it look like we are in the vet clinic?”

 

Ethan smiled and looked at Stiles. “I can see why you use sarcasm as a weapon, you learned from the best.” I smiled at that and moved toward the nearest door. Opening it and motioned for the boys to follow, time to go hunting.

 

The hallway was just like the room, though the colour wasn’t yellow; it was magenta. Could these colours have different meanings? Why were these colours important to him? Man I wish Sam was here, he really liked that psychology stuff; and would definitely have an answer in that brainiac mind of his. I could feel something in the air; morbid and disgusting.

 

Ethan made a face.

 

“I can’t smell like I use to.” He stated, taking in a deep breathe. “Nothing, not even Danny’s scent.”

 

I chuckled, rolling my eyes and facing the homosexual man. “I told you before we left that you might not be able to. This is how Danny sees you, and since he doesn’t exactly know about the supernatural he wouldn’t assume that you have superhuman sense of smell.” Moving down the hallways to the next door. “Just be careful, ideas can change at any time.”

 

* * *

 

We reached a pitch black room after the magenta hallway, well I think it was a room; you couldn’t really see anything that wasn’t six inches away from your face. Stiles’ hand was vice gripped into mine, tension flowing into my vein from his touch. “Stiles, calm down. You are no help if you can’t think straight, your brain is the best tool anyone will ever have. The more you know the better off you’ll be.”

 

Stiles’ hand relaxed a bit, though the tension was still in the air. “Then why didn’t you tell me about this?” The question hung, Ethan pulling us along the gripped tighter into my grasp. I was taking it as a signal that I couldn’t get out of this.

 

“There’s more to this than you think Stiles.” I took two more steps before continuing. “Just saying my name will either get you killed a very gruesome death or make the other person so terrified that you can manage to get away.” I sigh fell out of my lips, hand gripping theirs a little tighter. “Your real last name is a curse Stiles, I didn’t want that life for you. Your mother and I decided to let you choose what you wanted through your experiences, own personal prejudice and way of life.” I hung my head, whispering the last words, “We weren’t even sure if you were completely human.”

 

Ethan was the one who heard it, stopping in his tracks making me and my son collide with him. “What did you just say?”

 

I panicked, waiting for anything to come out of my mouth; even if the sentence wasn’t true or not. “I not even sure if I have a shot at going to heaven.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean Dad?” Stiles voice seemed frantic, almost collapsing in on himself. “Why wouldn’t it be an option?”

 

“When you are as good as me, you are on something that is called ‘The No Fly List’ the name change was so you wouldn’t be by just name alone.” I huffed, wanted to rub the arm that connected to Stiles. “There are many people after me and my family for what I did, pissed off too many people that can make me hurt.” I don’t want to see the _hounds_ again, not if I don’t have to. “Now let’s get out of this blacked room and into some light.”

 

Stiles only gripped me tighter, awaiting the pull would be my guess. Without his facial expressions I couldn’t figure out my son was thinking, where the gears were turning in his head. I needed his voice to confirm anything. “Dad, how do we do th-”

 

Ethan’s scream cut off Stiles from his sentence, his hand trying to rip out of mine. I clutched harder on both sides, trying to imagine a bright light; a flicker of a brilliant flame. Something was pulling at us and if we can’t see what the hell it is, we are done for.

 

I flash of light flared, almost as blinding as a lightning bolt in a purple sky; this was one of our fears.

 

I knew it wasn’t mine, there were many things I was afraid of; but none of them equaled what was going on. Ethan, as far as I knew was a werewolf since birth; most of these packs often were mobile, seeking shelter when needed. With these factors it was highly unlikely that he was scared of the dark. Stiles on the other hand wasn’t exactly one to preach about, after Claudia died a lot of things happened. He was home alone more often times than not, with no one to help him; I know he put on a brave face but I was too selfish to realize the signs at the time.

 

This could be _Stiles’_ nightmare.

 

Or something to do with the _Nematon darkness_ Deaton was talking about.

 

Still the light was dim enough to tell what had taken a hold of Ethan. It was a dark figured man, whom under any other time he would call a reaper or a Death Eater. Maybe a combination of the two. Ethan flinched into himself, a declaration that it was only after him.

 

Pulling at me one more time, he struggled free. Then using the light that I managed to create booked away from the dark figured, and his idea was right; the thing was after him. Still, be broke rule number one; under no circumstances do you put your life in mortal peril. He was going to kill himself at this rate, and that is going to be on my conscious.

 

“Stay on my ass, I swear to god Stiles if you leave my general area besides dodging something I will find some way make you beg me for mercy.” I moved to the left, wavering in a zigzag to dodge the other unknown obstacles. Ethan was withering in the blackened area; sucking him into the ground, half way into the floor.

 

My muscles burned as I grabbed Ethan from the vortex, Stiles behind me pulling at my stomach. Ethan went limp, trying to become easier dead weight as we pulled; hoping this was like quicksand.

 

Finally Ethan popped out of the ground, thumping onto my chest. I hit the ground hard, Stiles rolling out the way just in time before my 200 pound muscular self landed onto him. Rolling off of me Ethan got up and looked back into the brightened room. “How the hell did this happen?”

 

“That was me, I found it too dark in here.” I shrugged, getting to my feet as well. “We need to get out of here before those things come back and swallow us whole. I think I just found out what Danny’s fear is.”

 

Stiles nodded. “Me too, his fear is to be his only one of his loved ones left.” He sighed. “To be the only one left, it must be sad.”

 

“But he won’t ever be, not while I’m around.” Ethan said, already heading toward the exit. “Let’s go find him.”

 

Stiles nodded and off we went towards the door.

 

* * *

 

The next room was a brilliant white, and no other colours; not even a hint of grey or black. Completely opposite of the room before, all down to one thing.

 

The _little boy_ in the room.

 

Now this could be one of two things, the Djinn’s shape inside Danny’s head or this is the room that Danny is actually dreaming in. I hoped it was the latter than the former, because we were in a whole lot of hurt if it wasn’t.

 

The closer we got the more clear it was that the boy was slightly transparent looking into an almost completely transparent white TV. There was nothing actually on the screen, just a somehow darker white blankly spread across the small contraption. A far off scream was heard as the boy collapsed, a white blob moving toward him. Running toward them, the rest became an utmost blur.

 

“Danny! Oh my God, are you okay?” The blob moving haphazardly around the body lying motionless on the floor. “I’ve got to get you to the hospital!”

 

The thing picked Danny up, moving the scene with a flash of white light to a car’s backseat. The boy looked white as a sheet, gasping for breathe as the woman pushed the pedal harder. The light turned red and she roared off, not bothering to look into the intersection. A random idiot crashed into the car, toward Danny’s feet and into the driver side door. Sirens went off.

 

We stood and stared, unable to take in the information before me. I never knew that Danny had gotten in a car accident at a young age; though I was a deputy at this time. We weren’t even able to help to gasping boy in the back seat, trying to hold on to life dearly. Another blob pulled him out, moving us along with him; into the ambulance nearby. He immediately was put into a respirator the paramedic-like blob looking at him intensely; not that I could actually see what he actually looked like, it was just the feeling that was wafting off of him. There was no sight of the woman anywhere.

 

We reached the hospital and heard a soft murmur in the background; somehow still clear as day. “The woman in the front didn’t make it, we don’t even know who she is.”

 

Danny obviously overheard, seeing that this was a memory. He lost someone quite dear to him, extremely close who tried to save him.

 

The scene vanished before them and only a white door stood before them. Stiles reached out and pulled it; Danny was in the middle of the colourful room in the fetal position.

 

Ethan bolted forward to console his boyfriend, though his eyes were vacant. He was only seeing what was inside of his head; the death of all his close friends. The werewolf didn’t let up, shaking and whispering things into his ear; it was quite romantic, though futile.

 

“Danny, everyone is okay. No one has died, Jackson’s moved but everything is still okay.” My son tried, crouching in front of Danny’s head. “We aren’t going anywhere.”

 

Danny stirred, and another one of those black creatures appeared. I sighed, closing my eyes and concentrated on a gun; something to kill this fugly. When I opened them and my silver 44 millimeter gun was in my hand, the weight feeling comforting in my hand. Checking to the gun to see if it was loaded, I moved in front of the boys. “These boys aren’t leaving Danny’s side.”

 

“Yeah, Danny’s are friend. You’re gonna have to pry my dead body from him.” Stiles jumped up. “Go away!”

 

The funny thing about this situation was that the black thing exploded with bright black light, Ethan and my son laughed. It was nice to see that the boys were able to smile in times like these, it makes my heart swell. I’m proud of these youngsters; damn I can’t believe I just said that.

 

Danny began to stir, flipping to his back relaxing in stature. Ethan once again started try to soothe Danny, fingers gently moving up and down his arm. Stiles sat on the other side, watching the scene with a smile on his face. I sat down in front of all of them, smiling at the three boys.

 

“We have to wake him up, right?” My head turned to Stiles, whose face looked completely serious. “Showing him that we will always be here for him is the only way he’ll truly wake up, right? And that’s our ticket out of here.”

 

I nodded, gently pushing the (extra) sleeping boy. He stirred before opening his eyes, still dazed over like some sort of drug.

 

“Ethan, is that you?”

 

“Yeah Danny, I’m here. I told you I’d never leave your side, you’d have to leave me first.” Ethan’s face soften, it looked quite like Claudia’s during our wedding ceremony. “See? Even Stiles is here.”

 

Stiles crawled closer before sticking his face into Danny’s view. “I might bug you, but I’m always here for you Danny; you should know that by now.” Danny nodded, about to speak before Stiles cut in. “You’ll never be alone, even if we are far away we’ll always be by your side. Through thick and thin.”

 

“But, my babysitter; even Matt died before me. I’m to one with the messed up birth, hell I should be dead due to the damaged cartilage on the chest. Collapsing on itself, yet here I am with two less loved ones; three if you talk about Jackson moving.”

 

I stayed back, if I intervene it will only cause problems. “Danny, people leave all the time. It makes us better people, if my mom hadn’t died I wouldn’t be the person I am today.” Stiles placed his hand on Danny’s leg. “Nothing in this world is constant, I’ve personally proved this fact numerous times. Hell Scott can never predict what I might do and we are best friends!”

 

Ethan nodded. “You have to look at what you have now, rather than what you are missing.”

 

Danny looks between the two, eyes falling into a glaze. “I’m not sure.”

 

“Not sure about what?” I spoke, words flying out before I could stop them. “Because to me you’ve only seen the lightest shades of grey.”

 

Danny’s eyes widened, pure terror in his eyes. Why did I have to open my big fat mouth? “What do you mean?” his voice squeaked as he lifted his face to mine. “I’ve only seen shades are light grey?”

 

I squatted in front of him, face stern as I could get it. “What I meant is that there are far worse things that you went through. I have been through a literal and metaphorical hell, and I’m still standing. I’ve had many pieces chipped away and yet I still keeping moving, I have seen the darkest shade of grey feeling like an eternal abyss. Life isn’t always going to be happy, it’s what you do with it that makes it better.” I smiled. “You’re still alive, you’re still standing. You. Are. A. survivor. A saviour of your own life. Just keep fighting.”

 

Danny’s eyes began to water, and I realized that I’ve never seen the boy cry. All of his defenses were down, there was no wall that he could hide behind; nothing was _protecting_ him. Ethan was the one who commented on it.

 

“Danny, its okay to cry. Especially in front of those you care about.”

 

Danny nodded, looking over at the three of us. “I think I know what I have to do.”

 

Oh god no, this doesn’t sound good. “Danny think before you act, don’t do something stupid.” I rushed, urgency flooding my voice. His going to do what I _really_ don’t want him to do. “Its not worth it.”

 

“But it is.” And he got up and walked off into the darkest corner of the room where another one of those black creatures awaited. “I feel like this is the only way.”

 

I’ll give the boy A for bravery, hell an A+ for effort but he is being down right stupid. He was going to attack the thing in the corner. Ethan darted after him, Stiles on his heels. Okay the three musketeers can be stupid, I’ll just wait here.

 

“Novi enim quod defendissem stultus non Castiel pueri animos. Ei vitam agimus, sed ut in peccatum, ex diabolo est animo gessit. Et nihil amplius stare non potest, et deducet me in lucem tuam requiro. Cas vos credo, perducat nos Dominus domum.”

 

A black translucent feather fell from the sky before the brightest light beamed. I heard a voice, floating in my own brain. “Audivi vos Dean sed meminisse te scire nihil.” It was this voice that lulled me to another sleep.”

 

* * *

 

We woke with a jolt, Danny wiping his eyes as Stiles, Ethan and myself awoke. Yawning, I slipped off the table and smiled. “I had a nice walk.”

 

“Um, no offense Sheriff but you were asleep.” Danny stated, slipping his own slab to his boyfriend. “Why am I at the vet clinic? The last thing I remember; beside the weirdest dream of my life, would be running from that creepy tattooed man.”

 

I gave the man an unsure smile before I punched the boy in the gut. “Sorry about that.”

 

“Dad! What the hell!” Stiles ran up to his friend, giving me a glare. “What was that for?”

 

I shrugged. “You guys haven’t decided what you want to do. Figured I’d buy more time by knocking him out.” Moving to the cabinet I grabbed the bottle of angel grace. “How did the _hunt_ go?” Looking at Chris, quickly pocketing the bottle.

 

“The thing didn’t show.” His daughter answered, eyeing my hands. “What did you take?”

 

Deaton came forward. “Something I was keeping safe.”

 

“Then why does my dad have it?” Stiles came up, glancing in the cabinet. “Why is it that you always have the answers?”

 

A quick glance at the vet made me just come out and say it. “Your mom gave it to Deaton before she died. Personally I have no idea why, Deaton doesn’t even know what it is, let alone who it originally belongs.” Sitting on the slab I turned to Deaton. “Yeah, I know what to do with it, but I can’t until I know who it belongs to.”

 

Derek glared from his brooding spot in the corner closest to the door. “What is it then?”

 

“Essence of an angel.” I really needed to word this correctly. “Kind of half of their person, the other half being in their vessel.”

 

Scott came up and gave me a sniff. “So there’s an angel without it’s other half?”

 

“Yeah.” Or a _Nephilim_ without their juice. “There are ways to take and give them back their essence.”

 

“Then why did mom have it?” Stiles looked lost, like he was in a tunnel he couldn’t get out of.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Looking down I struggled with another topic. “Look Danny will wake up any minute. What are you going to do?”

 

Ethan looked amongst his peers. “I think it’s time we tell him.”

 

* * *

 

The boy awoke not long after, though the silence made it feel like an eternity. Rubbing his eyes, he wearily looked around the room; into everyone’s expected eyes.

 

Ethan came up next to him, placing a gentle unclawed hand on shoulder. “Danny, we need to talk.” A look flashed in Danny’s eyes. “No, I have to tell you something; _we_ have to tell you something.”

 

“Next Scott came up, in what I guess was his ‘Alpha mode’. “Now we know we sound crazy, but it’s the truth. Me, Ethan, Aiden, Isaac and Derek are werewolves.”

 

The dazed boy gave him a look of disbelief. “Werewolves? Are we in a Twilight movie?” Seriously tried hard no to laugh at that.

 

“Danny, if Scott wasn’t bitten I’d be like that too.” Stiles stood in front of him, legs touching the slab before him. “They can shift if you’d like.”

 

The boy looked at his boyfriend, expecting something to appear out of the blue. Aiden sighed, pushing his brother away and shifted.

 

Danny tensed, honestly I thought he was _about to scream_. Ethan moved his hand to his back. “Breathe Danny. Slow even breathes.”

 

Stiles started talking after his breathing started to even. “This is the reason we were acting weird last year. Why Scott was smelling the lacrosse team, Jackson acting like a bigger douche bag than usual and the killing this year.” He took a deep breath and went off again. “Yeah, Jackson is a werewolf and him turning into one had a little to do with Matt’s death. And no, Jackson didn’t kill Matt; I can go into more detail about that later if you’d like.”

 

Danny only nodding before everyone paused, taking in the information. After a moment he looked at us. “Then what happened to me? Something must have changed since I fell asleep.”

 

“That’s the thing Danny” Lydia walked forward, heels clicking as he went. “You were attacked by another supernatural creature.” She paused, eyes moving up as if she were thinking about something. “I’m pretty sure the Sheriff said it was called a Djinn.” I nodded, not talking about it; hoping that I didn’t have to explain.

 

Isaac replied to Lydia however. “Beside that we don’t exactly know much about what happened.”

 

Everyone looked at me and stared. “Fine I’ll tell you everything you need to know about Djinns. Just let me get my bestiary, I’m guessing you want the detailed version.” I went off to my baby and grabbed the journals out of the glove compartment. Nobody moved since I left. “What would you like to start with?”

 

Chris answered in a heartbeat. “Start with the lore.”

 

“Okay.” I affirmed before opening journal number one. “Djinn come from the Qur’an, they are all over it starting with the birth of the first Djinn being created by Allah with a smokeless fire.” I sat down on one of the cold stools, continuing. “However the first true story about the Djinn would have to be in the story ‘The Book of One Thousand and One Nights.’ The more English term for Djinn would have to be Genie; like the story from Aladdin. However there are more threatening than the stories make them out to be.” I showed them the book, observing a Djinn is mist for eating the blood of its victim. “In lore Djinn grant people three wishes; this is slightly true. What really happens is that the Djinn puts you into a semi-comatic state and through hallucinations you wish comes true, you spend a lifetime in your mind while your body dies within days.

 

“Wait you said that Danny had hours earlier!” Ethan snarled, fangs protruding through his lips.

 

“I did, and that was also true. Let me finish. Everyone understands the traditional Djinn but there are others that you don’t understand.” I flipped to the next page. “This is the recipe to an antidote which stops the hallucinations and wakes them from their coma. This however only seems to work on the traditional version of the creature.”

 

“What other types are there?” Lydia’s voice rang, notebook in hand taking notes.

 

“I’ve personal have only faced one other type; fear. That’s the one that got Danny.” Opening the other book I continued. “This one didn’t start showing up until I was about thirty-five. Not that many in the United States altogether so they might have been just foreign. The other is sadness or sorrow, and this personally is just a rumour. No one that I know that has merit to their words has seen this beast, plus there isn’t much information on it either. What I do know is that the only differences is what it eats and the effect on the victim’s body.” I reopened the cabinet pulling out a thing of grapes.

 

“Sheriff, that’s my snack.” Deaton glared, clearly someone liked berry-like fruits.

 

“I’m not using all of them Alan.” Deaton’s glare narrowed at the name. “Okay, so if these set of grapes are a person the vine wold be what happens with happiness.” I plucked a more raisin-like grape. “This is fear.” I took another grape and smashed it. “That’s what’s left with sorrow.” I turned around placing all the remaining grapes in a clean cup and put them back on the table.

 

“You can always believe that what a Djinn shows you is the real deal; what you truly fear, desire and brings you the most pain.” Continuing my lecture after a brief pause for questions. “They don’t come up with that stuff themselves, you do. It comes from your brain, which it reads it off of.”

 

Lydia raised her hand that look in her eye making me cautious. “How do you know so much, and can I look in those books?”

 

I shrugged, to be completely honest I don’t want to know. “No Lydia you can’t look within these books themselves, these are my own and my father’s journals. As much as I would trust you; all of you, a look into my brain isn’t worth dying over.” This was true, but vague. Pausing to make sure that the next words were important to them. “However if you give me a name of a supernatural creature you are interested in I could give you photocopies of those pages. That or show you my libraries, though most of those are in different languages.” “As to how I know? I have fought these creatures for a good portion of my life. Hell after the Hale fire I had to deal with some rogue supernaturals every once in an awhile.”

 

Derek’s head popped up. “Rogue?”

 

“Back in my glory days the only things we hunted besides any demon we faced were the ones that were news worthy. If the news have anything bad with weird or strange I was there to figure it out. Even today, unless you’re killing innocent people I don’t care what you are.”

 

The twins glared at that statement. “Well you didn’t deal with our alpha.”

 

“Now I feel like I’m in an interrogation, brings back some good memories; I’m sure going to miss that agent. He may have been a pain in the ass, but he did make me smile so hard me face hurt.” I smiled at the distant memory of Hendrickson, even that interrogation in Baltimore. “But I can’t be everywhere at once. I’m sorry but I might have either been busy with something else or retired. If it’s any consolation, if I knew I would have done something about it.”

 

Stiles glared. “There’s something important you’re not telling us.” I gave him a motion to continue. “If you’re retired, why not remove the tattoo?”

 

I ‘flailed’ in frustration, grasping at the straws just out of my reach. “It’s not like that.” I huffed. “The reason why we use this specific tattoo is the reason why I still wear it. It’s called an anti-demonic possession sigil, it keeps the demons out of your body. The tattoo is of a sun enveloping a pentagram, now if Sammy were here he’d get more into it; tell you why it works, what it truly mean and so forth. But he’s not, so tough.” I picked up my books and left.

 

Chris caught up to me and managed to slide into my car before I took off.

 

“What do you want Christopher Argent?” I sneered.

 

“The complete and whole truth _Dean Winchester_.” His voice was calm, level. “Not every day a hunter legend ends up being a small town sheriff that you happen to live in.”

 

“You can’t tell them, you know the dangers of hunting. If Crowley find out about Stiles being my son, he’s screwed.” I gripped the steering wheel tighter. “The more people that know the better the chances that the King of Hell will find out.”

 

“You pissed off the King of Hell? That doesn’t sound very smart.” Chris’ gaze was locked on mine, I kept looking at the road in silence.

 

“But it was necessary.” I said as I turned the corner, hallway to my house. “Either that or have all of _Hell’s gates_ wide open.” Around another corner. “What do you want to know?”

 

“Well everything. The stories about you are different than others, almost untrue.” Chris chuckled. “If any of that is true; the unbelievable parts, then I understand your situation.”

 

I laughed at that. “I don’t exactly know what they say about me, but I’ll answer your questions with only the truth.” Quickly I glanced at him, making eye contact. “Just be careful what you ask, some things are better off not knowing.”

 

“Well, I’m probably going to go there so-” His voice went higher, trailing at the last word. “Though we should head to my house to talk.”

 

“We can talk on the ride too, you know.”

 

This made the man laugh. “You’re right, so let’s get to it. Where’s Castiel?”

 

“Cas could be anywhere; after we faced the fallen angels and he got his grace back, well he’s been around.” His head nodded, processing the information. “Though I’m sure he visits every so often.”

 

“Turn right here.” A pause. “What’s Sam doing?”

 

“Last time I heard, he went back to school and became a successful lawyer.”

 

There was silence for a while, filling the car with an unknown dread. I was about to talk, say something to break the unknown tension. That’s when I heard it. The dread that was forming had that unbelievable purpose of me changing the subject or kicking the man out of my baby.

 

“Did you really go to _Hell_?”

 

I paused, good thing we hit a stop sign because I slammed on the brakes and looked at him. “How did you find out about that?”

 

“I have good sources about other hunters.” He waited, the motion of the car starting before his next question. “All I really want to know it why.”

 

“You wanna know why I went to hell? I sold my soul for my brother to come back to me.” Pausing I turned the next corner. “I would do it for Stiles in a heartbeat.”

 

“But why not Claudia?”

 

“She asked me not to. When we found out that the lumps in her breasts were cancerous, that was my first thought.” The stop light turned green as I gripped the wheel. “Either that or a reaper, but she just stated that it was her time to go back to what she was.”

 

“Back to what she was?” I nodded. “Was Claudia your friend Castiel?”

 

Sighing I pulled into the driveway for the complex. “Yes, after we beat the fallen angels God gave him one thing. He chose a life as a human. Castiel loved all of God’s creatures, but as an angel he couldn’t fully grasp the difficulties it was to be us. He just wanted to understand.” We both got out of my baby, my books in tow. “Why he turned into a female version of his vessel? We have no clue.”

 

“Then is Stiles-?”

 

I cut him off, not liking his tone. “We don’t know, it’s possible; that’s another reason why I wanted him out of it. To get him as far as I could away from the angel’s eyes.”

 

“But he’s one of them.”

 

“No, he’s what’s called a Nephilim.” Teeth gritted into each word. “He’s human angel crossbreed. A hybrid that most angels find as a disgrace against God. At one point in their history they eradicated them out of existence.”

 

“That’s harsh.” Chris commented, opening the door.

 

“Yeah it… is…” In the doorway stood Agent McCall, FBI agent making matters worse. Why did I have to call them? “What are you doing here?”

 

“Numerous things actually Sheriff. I was looking for my son and I heard he often spends time here when he’s not with your son.” He moved towards us, grabbing his coat. “I also want to talk to Mr. Argent here about his business, but I can wait. Unless you wouldn’t mind waiting so we can talk about your son and how he is with authority.”

 

“We do mind.” Chris stepped in. “And I can have your job for entering my property without a warrant.” Grabbing his arm, he led the FBI agent to the door. “You can now get out of my apartment.”

 

“Sorry to bother you.” He left afterwards, leaving distain in my mouth.

 

“I can’t believe I was friends with that guy. The only good thing that came out of it would be the relationship Stiles has with Scott.” Snarling I looked back at Chris. “What were we talking about?”

 

“Angel history, but I don’t really want to talk about it anymore. Sit, I’ll go get us some beers.” He turned at the kitchen doorway. “You’re not on duty, right?”

 

“Yeah.” I moved to the living room area and sat on the nearest couch. “I thankfully don’t have the nightshift, beer is fine.”

 

The man came back moments later with 2 green beers; Heineken I believe. I took mine, opened it with utmost grace and chugged my first drink. The cool familiar burn went down my throat as I slouched in my seat.

 

Chris just smiled, holding his beer as many hunters do and took a sip. “I wanted to hear the Winchester story from a Winchester, if you don’t mind.”

 

“I’m not going to tell you every detail about my life, but I suppose I could tell you the basic idea of what we went through.”

 

Chris nodded. “That’s alright.”

 

“It started when I was four. We have just tucked baby Sammy into bed. Dad brought me into my room and put me in bed; mom said her usual bedtime greeting of angels watching over me. I went to sleep, plain and simple.” I shook my head to get the distant smell of sulfur and ash out of my head. “I woke up in the middle of a fire and went to see what was going on. Dad ran up to me and told me to keep Sammy safe. I ran from the house, and the rest was a blur. Later that day Dad took us on the road.”

 

I swung my beer again before continuing. “That’s when I started taking care of Sam on my own. Our dad always moved around until he met Bobby, who then taught my dad about the supernatural. I wasn’t told much until I was about ten, what really happened that night of the fire and what he really did for a living.”

 

“What happened at the house?”

 

“I was getting there.” I took a sip of my beer before looking at the other adjacent. “The fire was caused by a demon named Azazel, or Yellow Eyes. He was feeding Sammy demon blood, his blood for later purposes. My mom came in and tried to stop him, got herself killed. My dad got a glimpse of him and had a personal vendetta ever since against him.”

 

“And made you two join too.”

 

“Well yeah. Sammy got out to go to college, have normal life; he even met a girl and everything. Then I came around and ruined it all for him; our dad had been missing for months, when suddenly I get a disturbing voicemail from him. I knew I was going to need help so I went to Sam; well more like broke into his house while he was sleeping with his girlfriend for two years. Managed to convince him to come but when we came back-” I gulped, “she died the same way as mom.” Shaking my head, words kept coming out of my mouth. “I took him on the road with me, trying to get his mind off of things. I’m not exactly sure it worked, but he got over her enough to move on.”

 

“That doesn’t sound so bad.”

 

“It wasn’t originally, but when you fight against demons thing aren’t black and white.” I huffed. “After we found Dad and the demon, that’s when things headed downhill. The demon got the jump on us, while we were getting away we were hit by a transport truck.” Placing my beer on the table, letting the hunter digest the information. “Apparently I was barely holding on, Dad made a deal with Yellow Eyes to save me; his soul for my life. He knew that Sammy needed to be protected but he couldn’t do it. Sam wouldn’t listen to him, so he enlisted his little personal solider.

 

“At first it wasn’t so bad, just like before the crash but then things started to get bad real fast. The demon blood running through Sam’s veins kept giving him snip bits of the future to what the fugly was going to do.” I heard Chris ask what I fugly was, but I just ignored him. “We started chasing after him, finding other people like Sam and before we knew it one of them had disappeared; out of thin air. She had the exact sae ability as him, we mourned for her disappearance; Sam finally had a true friend that understood him. But we couldn’t exactly stop what we were doing and look for her without any leads so we kept our eyes out. Then out of the blue, months later Sam went missing. He went into a restaurant to get some food and never came out. Bobby, Ash and I went crazy looking for him; Ash even died protecting the information we got. We eventually found out that they were in an abandoned ghost town filled with demons, so we rushed over there. Just as I was going to give him a hug another one of the captives put a knife into his back.”

 

“But they were about to be saved.”

 

“According to Sam they were to fight to stay alive. The last one standing was going to get the ultimate prize; their life.” Balling my fists, I remembered the blood on my hands and my crying words _‘Hold on Sam, you’re going to be alright.’_ That was a _lie_. “I could watch my baby brother die before me so I made a deal, my soul for Sam’s life. The demon gave me one year before she went out to kill me, or her hounds would.

 

“When Sam was on his feet, the group of us went to the Gate of Wyoming. On the other side was an army of demons, all waiting the call of Azazel and his boy toy. They opened the gate letting all the demons out, but Sam and I killed them both before they could control them.” Looking back into Chris’ eyes. “However before Azazel died he pronounced Sam his _Boy King_. So the army behind the door was now his.”

 

“For what?” Chris had moved from his chair to move to the shelf. “I don’t understand.

 

“Nor do I.” Chuckling I moved to the doorway. “Do you mind if I get another beer?”

 

“Not at all.” He took a book off the shelf before following my footsteps into the kitchen.

 

“Now we have big bad demons out, I only have a year of life left and my brother is trying to find a way to get me out of my deal.”

 

“Is there a way?” He placed his book on the table, writing notes as I talked. “You know, for research purposes.”

 

“We found a way, but we’re not entirely sure it works. I was the only soul we tried it for; and we didn’t exactly make it on time.” Opening the fridge I grabbed another beer from the back. “Supposedly if you kill the demon that has your deal it breaks your deadline. We found out that a white-eyed demon named Lilith had my contract; a _friend_ of ours named Ruby told us. She too was a demon, so I didn’t trust her as far I as I could throw. But she said that Sam could kill her and end it all, but the day of my deal of my deal Lilith got the upper hand and managed to get her paws into me when my time was up.”

 

Chris looked up at me when my pause was longer than expected. Coughing, while hiding my face where fresh tears fell. I hated remembering Hell.

 

“Four months later I was released from the pit, the whole surrounding area of my burial turning into charred wasteland with burnt up tress. Completely destroyed. Initially my first thought was how it was possible, but then my thirst and hunger ruled my instincts. I found a recently abandoned store and ransacked it, water, food and money. When I got the basic supplies I called Bobby; who in retrospect had the right idea, threaten to kill me if I called again. I hotwired a car left at the store and went on my marry way to Bobby’s house; which after I convince him that I wasn’t a ghost, demon, shape-shifter or any other supernatural started to act like himself.

 

“We found Sam and went to a psychic named Pamela Barnes to see what brought me back to the land of the living. If it wasn’t Sam, or Bobby or a demon what could it be?” Opening the beer I gave it a swing before sitting in the closest chair. “Using some ritual, she got a look at what brought me back.”

 

“Castiel?”

 

“Yeah, but the thing is you can’t look at an angel’s true form. They burn your eyes out of the socket, we had to rush Pamela to the ER.” I chuckled. “I decided that as soon as we could to summon the thing. Sam was against it, and Bobby thought I was nuts. But I couldn’t sit by and not know why I was brought back and not someone more deserving.”

 

“So you summoned it, then what happened.”

 

“Well first we attacked him, at the time we didn’t know how to deal with angels. Eventually he knocked Bobby out with magic and talked to me about the plans that God had for me. I was to stop Lilith from breaking the 66 seals that would bring about the apocalypse. Having a personal vendetta for putting me in Hell helped.” Looking down at my feet swaying I continued. “He told me and showed me things that I needed to know, about myself and Sam; he became a great friend. We couldn’t stop Lilith and Lucifer was released from his cage to start the apocalypse.” Shaking my head, Chris placed his hand on my shoulder.

 

“But you stopped Lucifer.”

 

“Well yeah. We learn from the Trickster that the four horseman that are controlled by him held the ability to lock him away in his cage.” Smiling at him for his comfort. “We got War, then Famine and Pestilence. It was Death that was tricky, he wasn’t under anyone’s spell; and you can’t kill Death, he is death itself. I managed to convince Death to loan me his ring.”

 

“You said that there was severe consequences to your actions.” Looking up from the notebook, eyes stern. “Or was I assuming.”

 

“There was one severe consequence, Lucifer had to be taken with the vessel. Sam had to say yes.”

 

“Say yes?”

 

“Angels and Demons need vessels to be seen by all living human being. Human containers if you will. The only real difference is that angels need to ask permission to enter a vessel. The angels wanted a showdown between Michael and Lucifer; Sam and me.”

 

“So they wanted you to take in Michael?”

 

“Essentially, yes.” Chugging more of my beer. “But I wouldn’t do it, so they enlisted our ‘death-now-more-dead’ half-brother Adam. Sam and Adam said yes, fought until I intervened and Sam came to the surface; he threw the rings, grabbed Adam and jumped into the cage. The rings returned to their original forms, closing the portal. After I gave back Death his ring I moved on from hunting. Without Sam I couldn’t even think about it.”

 

“But you guys had other adventures after that. How would that be possible?”

 

“I really don’t want to talk about it, but we managed to get him out of the cage; though badly broken.” I opened my journal on the table. “However you are a loud to read the bestiary if you’d like, I’m planning on making a condensed version for the pack; would you like one?”

 

Chris just nodded before looking at me in the eye. “Now what about Stiles? He should know what he actually is. Something is going to come after him because of it.”

 

“I’m not sure, but I should get going.” I moved to the front door. “I’ll think about it Chris, but you can’t say anything to him. And remember what I said about Crowley, if he finds out everything would have been for nothing.” I walked out of the apartment, being spun around to face Chris one last time.

 

“You should call your brother.”

 

“That isn’t going to happen.”

 

* * *

 

A week later the Djinn and the were-kitsune were dealt with, Danny was fully caught up and I have been avoiding everyone that I know. _Especially_ Stiles. It was as if I see him and immediately decide what to do, I really needed to think about what I was going _to do_. It wasn’t fair to him that he could help in ways that no one knew. His spark was bright, even as a hunter I know that. Castiel was special angel and if Gabriel’s daughter reflected him then I’m sure Stile will reflect him. Though now that I think about it, it explains the socially awkward part of him when it comes to certain situations. I’m even more great that I don’t go into his room at night, explaining porn to Cas was enough, I _really_ don’t want to do that for my son as well.

 

It wasn’t like I didn’t want to say something, it was just that it was so out there. Something that no one would believe without seeing it for themselves. I needed to find the right words before doing anything, find some way for him to believe me before everything just rolls out of control. I knew there was words out there that were possible to do it. I just needed to believe in my son.

 

I needed some _faith_.

 

It was then that it hit me, I was always afraid that he was going to lose the humanity in him. That something was going to break inside of him; but he was never just human. We both knew that. The grace that Cas gave Deaton was Stiles’, he took it away so he could live a normal life.

 

That wasn’t really going to matter now.

 

I was finished in an hour, after my shift I was finding my son and tell him everything. _Everything._

* * *

 

I grabbed my coat as Scott came barrelling in, a scrunched up note in his right hand. He looked crazed, though he should be panting from running an extreme distance.

 

“Sheriff, something happened to Stiles.”

 

I reached for the note before giving Scott a stare. “What happened?”

 

“I came to the house, Stiles was doing some more research on that symbol you showed us. He called me over.” The left brow furrowed closer to the other, eyes flickering between feral and human. “But when I got there it was like he vanished from thin air, this note was on the bed in some weird language. Deaton, Ms. Morrell and Lydia can’t translate it.”

 

I took a quick look. _Enochain_. “I can. I think it was for me.” I grabbed the alpha’s shoulder ushering him along with me. “You need to get the pack together, I’ll explain things when we’re together. This is definitely something I don’t want to repeat three times.”

 

“Three times?” Scott looked over at me, his beautiful ordinary clique dumbfounded look.

 

“I still haven’t told Stiles yet, well the whole truth; complete and utter truth. Not that I will be telling you everything, just what’s needed.” My voice was stern and absolute. “Just tell me where we’ll meet, I’ll need about an hour before I’m ready to talk.”

 

“Okay, meet us at Derek’s loft in an hour.” The boy stated before tapping away on his phone. “Most of us are already there trying to figure out what’s going on, if we move I’ll call you.”

 

I only nodded before getting into my car and driving off to the warehouse unit I bought.

 

* * *

 

I had just finished grabbing all of the equipment and books about demons, mainly cross road demons. Looking at nearby towns to see if there have been previous sightings, omens that I could have noticed earlier.

 

I arrived at the loft just under an hour, managing- somehow with all the crap that I brought with me- to get into the apartment. Derek came to the door and helped me with my things, placing them on the large wooden dining table; why he had one this size puzzled me, but I really didn’t have the time to worry about it.

 

Everyone assembled around me after the table _seemed_ set up. I slid over a copy of the bestiary to Lydia and Chris. “Those are just the bestiary part of the journal, I’d figured it would be easier this way than looking over your shoulder when you look into them.” I moved back to the spread on the table, grabbing the box and the bag of dirt. “This here is to summon a crossroad demon. These demons will give you anything, well almost anything for your soul when you die. The catch is that they set how long they’ll let you live before coming after you themselves and getting their payment. You see there are technically three types of demons, all of them can be defined by eye colour- not the colour of their vessels eyes but there true eyes. Red are crossroads. In the note the bastard signed it off as little red eyes.”

 

Lydia started flipping through the book. “This is even more detail than what Stiles manages to pull out, all from Google but I figured you knew that much. And why is this in Latin?”

 

Chris stepped forward, shushing the girl of her ‘arrogance.’ “You should pay more respect to Dean Winchester.” The Hales’ eyes turned a vicious blue, all the while the huntress gasped.

 

“You can’t mean _the_ Dean Winchester. The stories you’ve told me about the Winchesters are actually true.” She looked at me, giving me a weak smile before turning away. “There’s no way this is real.”

 

“Look, I’d show you my birth certificate but it burned in the fire my mom died in. I’d show the other identifying documents, but all of them are forged with different names on it. Plus, I’m not risking my son’s life because you want to play twenty questions.” I pulled out one of the knives from the halter on the table. “This is called an angel blade, you can use it to kill or severely injure demons. Don’t go after a demon with claws, it won't work; hell I doubt you guys will get close enough to use this thing. They are prone to throwing people and using magic to stick them to walls, it’s not fun.”

 

“Are you going to tell us what the note said?” Isaac asked, the bravest of the group.

 

“It wants me to make a deal with it. My life for his. If he’s in town another demon, the king of demons isn’t far behind. I don’t want that son of a bitch near my son, not the way he is now.” My hands clutched together, knuckles turning white. Crowley like experimenting on people, what the hell would he do if he found out about Stiles being a Nephilim. “He’ll torture him until he dies, and then some.”

 

I saw Derek squirm from the corner of my eye, and I’ve noticed how close the two have gotten since he came back.

 

I was about to continue when the doorbell to the loft went off. All of us looked at each other until I heard that voice I’ll never forget. “Hey, let me in!” Sammy’s voice came from behind the main door. “I know you’re in there Dean.”

 

I looked at the door, then at the group in front of me. “I’m coming Sam, you should have called. I’m in the middle of something.” I opened the door and aloud Sam and his family into the loft. His two daughters hand in hand, there big eyes looking around the new area. His eldest son, Thomas I believe looked me up and down then looked at his father; Sam just nodded. The boy clung to my leg and I just smiled. All three of them look awfully like Sam and mom put together, with a bit of his darling wife; which was nowhere to be seen. It was then that I gave my brother a hug before I turned around and slugged him in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked my cliffhanger :P Completely planned from the start, because I'm mean. Now what is Sam doing in Beacon Hills? Who knows? I sure don't(... yet)
> 
> BTW the foreign words in this chapter are Latin, so just put them google translate


	3. Never Again my Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the really long waiting period. I had school work to do and then I had serious writer's block, which is also why this one is a little shorter than wanted it to be... Well ENJOY!

The girls gasped before the werewolves jumped in. I waved them back, still glaring at my little brother.

 

“What the hell Dean! What was that for?” The man-child locked eyes with me. “I hadn’t even said anything yet.”

 

“So there’s more reason for me to be pissed off at you?” My eyes took in the rest of him, no bruises or cuts. He _seemed_ fine. “Having to find out from _Garth_ that you picked up the family business wasn’t enough? I’m not helping you out of trouble this time, I have other things more important to deal with.” Sam glared at me.

 

“I’m well aware about Gonohcoma disappearance, that’s kind of why I’m here.” He walked up to me before whispering in my ear. “Cognovísset quia hic inhabit vos have been, iustus placuit dimitte illam.” Crowley already knew where we were? Does he know about Stiles?

 

“Crowley non faciet aliquid? Etiam quando moriamur? Quod similis ei non insonuerit.” So he’s not taking _anyone’s souls?_ Something just isn’t right.

 

“He thinks since Adam is still down there and all we’ve done _for_ him that he’ll cut us some slack.” Sam looks at the people around them, only the werewolves understood that last part. Sam finally stepped back. “There were other parts of the agreement that aren’t important, but the last part of it was that we deal with a rogue crossroads demon for him.” Shrugging he carried on. “You know like the Becky situation?”

 

“Before or after she tied you to her bed and roofied you.”

 

“Oh haha. You’re just mad that she went after me instead of you.” His glared continued, back shuddering. I laughed and moved away from his brooding shoulders. “Her and Chuck were a nice couple, even with her being a nutcase.”

 

I once again just shrugged, nothing more I could say to that. “Then what are you trying to say is that Stiles got kidnapped by a demon who wants to overthrow Crowley? Why are you becoming a part of demon politics; it’s stupid and has nothing to do with you.”

 

“Yes, he’s going to make you a deal then kill you. Boost for him. He’s been ‘doing bad business for three months and Crowley has had enough. Trying to get Abaddon on his side as well.” His eyes said the rest of that statement. _Do you want Stiles_ to be involved _in that?_

 

“That witch is still alive?” I gritted my teeth, before turning to pack’s confused faces; even Sammy’s family.

 

Allison stopped the conversation from moving forward by asking the obvious question that everyone was thinking. “Quick question, who’s Gonohcoma?”

 

Sam’s smile became weak before moving out of my hitting range. The son of a bitch. “Um that’s Stiles’ birth name. Claudia thought it would be humorous when you look at it a certain way, especially how Stiles acts. I just let it go because I knew I’d find a nickname for him, if he didn’t on his own.” A weak smile placed on my face.

 

“It’s in a really weird language, but the translation would be faith water.” Sam stepped in. “Though I highly doubts he knows about it.” Sam’s eyes were judging, through my own eyes I answered. _No, now stop fucking talking about it._

 

Aiden stepped up from where he stood. “So what do we do about this?” He looked around the room. “I think I can say for everyone that we don’t want Stiles or the Sheriff dead.”

 

My brother gave me a knowing glance. _They can’t come with us, they’ll slow us down._ I nodded before looking back around. “Thomas and the girls will teach you more about demons, me and Sam are going to survey the area. See if anymore omens showed up, I would really like it if Abaddon didn’t show up with my pants down again.”

 

“You have to admit, it was quite funny.” Sam laughed as we walked toward the door. “Thomas we’ll be back in about an hour.”

 

“Yes sir.” His son gave him a salute as I thwacked Sam on the back of his head.

 

“I swear if you turn out like dad I’ll stick some demon blood in you just to detox.”

 

* * *

 

Sam drove us in his car to an abandoned railroad that crossed the edge of Beacon Hills, leaving the car we moved quickly to summon the bastard who took my son. The demon appeared wearing a young boy; about fifteen, blonde and short hair. His arms and legs would be considered scrawny but the child didn’t seem like he had finished growing; look how Sam turned out, six freaking 3 feet tall. His eyes flashed red before going back to a light blue grey, eyes turning cold as ice.

 

“What part of alone didn’t you understand Winchester?” The boy snarled with the greatest amount of venom, eyes moving towards my brother.

 

“Which Winchester are you talking to? Me or my brother?” Sam smiled, something was definitely different about him. I felt a murderous chill down my back.

 

 The demon looked over at Sam, eyes tightening changing into their red counterpart. Face hardening into something a fifteen year old couldn’t create, years of sorrow and pain contorting into something deadly and dangerous. “I meant your brother, though it’s an honour to be in front of you both.”

 

“Where’s my son fugly?” Pulling out my bottle filled with holy water, getting ready to squirt it. “Or else this might get ugly.”

 

The boy just smiled, face showing no other emotion. “I’m not scared by the likes of you.” He sat down on the ground, smirk continuing. “I have more powerful friends than you.”

 

Sam stepped to the edge circle, his own bottle ready to use. “You mean Abaddon? Because we’ve dealt with her before.” He splashed the demon with holy water. “Now answer our question, where is the boy you took?”

 

A snap of the fingers and Stiles appeared, hung and arms out by an invisible force; hell hounds. His body was covered in blood, clothes shredded into slivers and I was having a panic attack. Slowly Stiles opened his eyes.

 

“Dad?” his voice became faint, hoarse from the obvious screaming that had occurred earlier. A small smile appeared on his face, seeming to drain more energy than before. “You shouldn’t have come.” He slumped forward, hanging his face; the only thing really keeping him up would be the solid placing of the hounds.

 

My fists balled before clenching my teeth. “You better let him go before I go all Chris Angel on your ass.” I slid down my angel blade, caressing it in my hand. Sam seemed to follow suit, handing me a pair of old-looking glasses. “I’m giving you to the count of five.”

 

The wounds on Stiles’ arm deepened. “ _One._ ” I spoke, booming in all directions.

 

I placed my glasses on, watching as the demon just smiled. Emotionless. “ _Two._ ”

 

Sam grabbed the gun from his back pocket; the demon didn’t move. “ _Three._ ”

 

“ _Four_.” The demon still didn’t budge.

 

“ _Five._ ”

 

The release of the word sent off Sam, who shot both of the hounds to get them away from Stiles. I ran after them, sliding under to slice them open with the angel blade. The first screamed as the other whined, moving towards its owner. The smug look on the kid’s face disappeared.

 

“How did you see the hounds? That isn’t possible.” His eyes switched from light blue grey to blood red, venom coming out of his next words. “You will never survive what is to come Winchester.”

 

Sam was already there, needle in hand ready to puncture the skin. I grabbed a pair of cuffs from the duffle bag and snapped them on the kid’s wrist. “Well you’re gonna find out along with us. Time to take a drive.” Sam slammed him into the trunk as I finished with the devil’s trap in the car.

 

* * *

 

Walking back into the loft to find Crowley lounging on one of Derek’s used couches was surprising the say the least. Over the years, he hadn’t changed one bit.

 

“Hello boys.” The man wiggled his fingers, smug grin plastered on the bastard’s face. “Long time no see, well for Squirrel not Moose.”

 

I placed my son on the couch across the room from the demon. “You should have told me you were going to visit, I would have set up a room for old time sake.” If looks could kill a demon, Crowley would have burst into holy fire. “Would you like a cup of Holy Water, your highness?”

 

“Cute. No I don’t want your poison water. Did you bring me my package?”

 

Melissa McCall walked into the room at this moment, looking in on the tense situation in the room. “You called me Sheriff?” All the eyes in the room looked over, Crowley’s own eyes looking mischievous.

 

“Crowley, you try and I’ll have a knife down your windpipe.” I muttered at him, it made Crowley smile. “Yeah, Stiles was badly beaten and got some pretty deep bites from the hounds. Could you possibly do something? I didn’t want to bring him to a hospital.”

 

“Why not let me or your pet angel help out.” Crowley looked around the room. “Where is he anyway?”

 

Sam gripped the demon’s shoulder. “Where Cas goes is none your business Crowley. Now come with me and I’ll give you your traitor so you can be one your way.” He searched his back pocket. “Or would you rather wear these while I go get my knife?” Pulling out another pair of cuffs, Crowley flinched and shot up.

 

“Very well Moose.” He moved rugged out of the room, Sam following him.

 

“What the hell was that about?” Scott stood in front of pack, Alpha-ness in full view. “Sheriff, I thought you said that you were going to look around. Check out a couple of things.” The glow of red iris flared in the dark room.

 

“We both figured that we needed the big guns. Crossroad demons often have hounds and that they were going to be many of them, I highly doubt people who have never dealt with demons before would be able handle it. We made the decision to keep everyone else safe.” I sat down beside my son. “We were thinking about Stiles and the rest of the pack, I would do it again in a heartbeat.”

 

Scott just nodded in my peripheral vision before sitting beside me. “Stiles is strong Sheriff. He’ll pull through.”

 

I laughed “That’s not why I’m worried Scott. The demon that Crowley is torturing outside right now said that the worst is to come. If that’s true then we’ll be trouble, especially if that means Abaddon is coming for a visit.” I pushed back some of the longer bits of his hair. “The thing is, he could be stronger.”

 

Melissa kept working on Stiles’ wounds, the tension in the room increased. “John, why have some of the wounds healed already?” She pulled back the bottom of Stiles’ shirt, showing the faint markings of slices in the skin. I flinched, could Stiles be gathering more angel grace and healing himself with it?

 

“I didn’t even know he had those. They were probably were from previous adventures or that fugly did them shallow so they’d heal.” I gritted. “Maybe I could ask Crowley to torture him myself.”

 

I hadn’t felt this mad since Alastair arose from the pit. Torturing him made me feel something since coming up from the pit. The first true emotion, anger and pain. Hope the bastard likes his old apprentice.

 

A hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my internal rampage, Derek’s face seemed softer than I’ve seen it in a long time. I finally realized that I said those last words were said softly and only the werewolves heard. “Sheriff.”

 

I gave him a small smile, head hanging after the fact. I really fucked up this time.

 

Sam came back in, giving his kids a hug before walking over to me. Placing a hand on my shoulder he nodded, once again leaving while ushering everyone but Stiles and Derek. “I’m going to go to your house for some shut eye. See you soon.” I threw him the extra set of house keys and he left.

 

Derek started to flee the scene until a moan could be heard from the couch. He rushed over, gloomy brooding self changed into something sincere. “Stiles.” His voice soft, sitting on the edge of the couch.

 

Only a muffled groan came from couch. “I’m trying to sleep Derek.”

 

That caused a snort to come from the werewolf. “You’re complaining that I’m talking too much.” The signature Hale eye roll was displayed. “You usually try to force me to talk.”

 

“Well I feel like someone took me apart piece by piece and then super-glued me back together. Sorry, I’m not really in the mood for talking.” His weak voice showed that the statement was true, personally I didn’t want him awake and talking. Those experiences haunt you for life like PTSD, and Stiles shouldn’t be going through that. He rolled over so he was on his stomach. “Just give me a few hours. We can have sexy times then.”

 

Derek blanched, eyes wide as they can go as he looked at me. Complete deer in headlights. Quite funny coming from a werewolf. I just waved him off, I figured something was going on between the two and Stiles was old enough to make his own decisions. The boy who runs with wolves. ‘We’ll talk about that later’ was the whispered, so Stiles didn’t realize that I was in the room.

 

Waiting for a couple of minutes I shook Stiles awake, because as much as he needs his sleep he needs to know this more. Hell if I’m right he won’t need to recover while sleeping, the grace will heal all of his wounds. “Stiles? We really need to talk.” Stiles shot out of his position, frantically looking around the room for something. He didn’t find it for he looked over at me, straight in the eye; confusion was melted in the auburn orbs.

 

“Is everything alright Dad?”

 

I smiled, truly tried to at least. My eyes did soften, but the quirk of the corners of my mouth did not want to budge. Stiles just stared, leaning back slightly; as if to brace for what was to come.

 

“Yeah Stiles, everyone is fine. I just _needed_ to talk to you about something; there’s something I should have told you years ago.” I moved forward, shifting so the box I was sitting on was right next to the couch. “I know it’s going to sound out there, but given everything that has happened I doubt you’ll doubt me.”

 

Stiles looked at me weirdly. I was unable to decipher the look. “I don’t understand.” He shifted his body to face me completely. “After everything that I’ve been through nothing will seem out there.”

 

“You know when I called you mom my angel?” I figured the best way to explain is through the means rather than straight into it. Stiles’ head bobbed, eyes turning into a dark chocolate slate of confusion. I laughed at his face. “Well I wasn’t exactly lying. You’re mother, Claudia was an angel. You’ve been trying to figure out how I know most of the stuff that I know? It was because your mother; the angel of Thursday Castiel that I managed to survive this long to learn all of it.”

 

“Mom was an angel?” His voice echoed through the loft causing Derek to _walk_ down the spiral staircase with his book in one hand. My back was turned, but from Stiles’ features I figured he raised an eyebrow. “Sorry Derek, we are having a private conversation in your loft. We can go-”

 

“No, it’s just I figured that if you guys were talking I might as well be here instead of unintentionally eavesdropping on the conversation from my room.” The book slammed shut, and Derek’s form was beside my son. “Now Sheriff, you were explaining about Stiles’ mom.”

 

I slightly nodded my head before shaking it. Nothing really should surprise me anymore, my life has been quite ridiculous. “Well I met Claudia a very long time ago. I was barely thirty at the time, you see your uncle and I would find case after case about supernatural beings causing a muck; though there was a second motive in the beginning. You’re _Uncle Sam_ ; well you know him as _Lucifer_ , was fed demon blood when he was a baby. Our mother, your grandmother found out what was happening and tried to stop it. The demon Azazel sprung her onto _the ceiling_ and set the _house on fire_ , my father managed to get a glimpse of him and was after him ever since.” I leapt to my feet walking around the loft. “When we found out what Azazel wanted from Sam it was too late, your uncle had a knife in his back; dead. I went to the cross roads and sold my soul for my brother’s life, when everyone found out it wasn’t exactly a party. We went back after Azazel and killed him, leaving Sam to worry over my one-year-to-live predicament.”

 

Stiles’ face scrunched up. “One year to live?” I was about to nod before he ran off with another idea. “Wait, what does this have to do with mom?”

 

I laughed as the two of them stared, almost matching; the only difference was their own flare, the Hale brow and Stilinkski eye twitched. “I’m getting there, you need some background for that situation.” I shook my head. “So I only had one year to live and Sam was having none of it. We managed to find out that if we killed the demon with my contract I can get out of the deal, however by the time we found out who my time was already up. You can never out run the hounds, you hear me? _Never_ , don’t even try. It’ll only make it _worse._ ” The boys nodded, Stiles’ face in panic while Derek’s was neutral; just another piece of _information_ to catalogue.

 

I finally sat back down, the jitters in my legs gone now that my knees have gone weak. “Now when you sell your soul in a deal it means that you go to Hell when you die, whether it is from the hounds or ‘natural’ causes. It doesn’t matter. Time moves different as well, and I will admit that I’m not proud of what I did back there; but when you get torture for what feels like thirty years something has to give.” I turned away from both of them. “I started the comings of the apocalypse. Opened the first lock that held Lucifer in his cage, so the angels popped me out of the box. Something about the one who started it must end it bullshit. Castiel, your mother was the one who actually raised me from the pit.”

 

I felt that Stiles managed to relieve himself from the panic, “Wait, you actually went to Hell and came back because of mom? Was it love at first sight? Please have some gooey or mushy feeling to this part of the story. It’s been completely depressing – when I asked for the true stories I thought they were different.”

 

“Your mom was a dude the first time was met face to face.” I blurted out, unable to keep in the laughter that followed. “Angels aren’t equipped with a human face, they are celestial being of intent; they need human containers for them to be seen by all human/supernatural beings.” I smiled, trying to ease the random blurt out that occurred. “So no I didn’t have a love at first sight moment, but your mother and I did have a _profound bond_. He would come running when I called him and even disobeyed God and Heaven to help me out.”

 

Derek was the one that snapped us back to reality. “I understand this is a heart-felt moment, but you were telling a story here; an important one from what I gathered.”

 

His tone made me chuckle, it was a combination between Castiel and my brother when they were upset with me. “Yes the story, now where was I?” I ran my hand through my hair before I remembered. “Oh yes being raised from the pit!” I clapped my hands together, like so many people in anime’s do before returning to the story. “I was raised in the middle of nowhere, exactly where my brother buried me. The place was completely wasted, the trees and all other life destroyed. I managed to find my uncle Bobby and Sam to figure out what had happened. I found out that I was only in the pit for four months, and we had no clue how I got out. We went to a psychic who summoned him in his celestial form, but the thing is you can’t look at an angel’s celestial form; it’ll burn out your eyes. I had enough and went to go summon him myself; Bobby went with me, fearing I was going to do something stupid. He was right, but boy did that old man try and stop me from doing many different stupid things.” A small smile crept across my face, I hope he’s smiling in heaven with his wife. “Cas did show up and knocked Bobby unconscious saying that we needed to talk about the role God had given me.”

 

Stiles’ face scrunch up, eyes looking as though they want to ask a question. Rolling my eyes I nodded, allowing him to ask whatever was troubling him. “What role did God give you?”

 

“Well Lucifer was becoming free from his cage in Hell. Sixty-six locks were being opened and I accidentally opened the first one; a virtuous soul spilling blood in Hell.” I waved my hand, trying to say it wasn’t _important_ even though it was. “The rule was the one who did it was the one to fix it, so they pulled me out to make sure that Lucifer’s box wasn’t popped opened. Or that’s what they said they didn’t want to happen. In actuality the angels just wanted Lucifer out of the cage so he could purge the human race then have Michael defeat him. That’s what the Fates had written, so that is what had to be done.” My head sunk down as I continued. “Cas didn’t want that, he tried to warn us before it happened but the angels got there first. Lucifer was released and no one knew exactly how to beat him, he was still a powerful archangel. My brother and I did some digging, found out that the only weapon that would work was the _Sword of Michael._ After searching for the sword Cas and his boss said that I was the sword; the _vessel for Michael_. Only I wasn’t saying yes, they tried every trick in the book; Cas couldn’t stand it anymore and fell from heaven to help us. _Team Freewill_ , that’s what we called ourselves; consists of a high school dropout, a drug addict and a fallen angel.”

 

“So what you’re saying is that Stiles’ mom fell for you.” Derek’s gruff voice interjected my story. “Is that sappy enough for you Stiles?” my son only nodded, eyes now filled with hope that this was going to be a happy ending. He was half right, though I wasn’t even half way there yet.

 

Even with that interruption I was quite surprised that neither of them asked who the drug addict was and for what drug we were talking about. “The thing was Michael wasn’t just after me, Lucifer wanted Sam as his true vessel. We both decided it wasn’t worth getting comatose over, well that or dying; neither were good. Eventually we ran into another archangel; Gabriel who was disguising himself as the Norse God of Mischief Loki. After talking with him Gabriel sacrificed his life to tell us another way to stop Lucifer and Michael; reopen the cage and throw them in. The only problem was we had to either push them in; which would be impossible, or one of us had to jump in there with them. Because we changed the book, and rewrote the ending no one could see it coming; Heaven nor Hell but it came at a huge cost. Sam jumped into the pit with them, being possessed by Lucifer.” I recalled one of the few pages of Chuck’s books that I read, after everything had happened I was curious. I believe it was a section from _the Swan Song_. ‘So, what's it all add up to? It's hard to say. But me, I'd say this was a test... for Sam and Dean. And I think they did all right. Up against good, evil, angels, devils, destiny, and God himself, they made their own choice. They chose family. And, well... isn't that kinda the whole point?’ A single tear fell down my face. “I was pretty beaten up, if I had stayed long with those injuries I would probably be dead. Cas patched me back up; but I didn’t want to be alive without my brother. I wanted to find some random canyon to drive over, a suicidal hunt that I knew I wasn’t going to be able to do by myself or even continuously drink until my liver finally failed on me. But I couldn’t, I promised my brother that I’d live on and live the life we both wanted so badly.”

 

I got up and started pacing again. “I found an old girlfriend, she called me up at least six months prior seeing if I was still hunting telling me she was pregnant. God only knows if I was the father since I never saw him around, but he sure acted like me that it was scary. Cas and Bobby left me alone and I heard absolutely nothing from anyone else, but all good things must come to an end.

 

“About a year later I had gotten poisoned and started hallucinating, Sam appeared out of nowhere and just fixed me up. Said that he’d been around the whole time but didn’t want me to lose what I had gained; a normal life.” I looked at my son. “This life that I live now was something I have always wanted, normalcy and with the time. Nothing has changed that, but back then it was more about the people we needed to save rather than what I wanted.”

 

Derek looked over at Stiles, his eyes questioning the shorter male. Stiles’ eyes never left mine, eyes changing with the story; random choking noises at the darker parts. “Sheriff what happened to Castiel?”

 

“Well we had killed all the arch angels in one way or another and Heaven wasn’t exactly doing very well because of it. Heaven was in all-out war and Cas was trying to stop the fighting, well that was his true intention. All he has ever wanted was the best for others as a whole, and would give his life for whatever cause he was fighting for. Trying to be righteous isn’t always black and white, he helped us out while we tried to fend off Crowley and his hags. As _honourable_ as that man is, Crowley is always a business man first.” I looked away. “He’ll do anything to keep himself alive and in power, if he doesn’t need you or you’re in the way he’ll run right over you; literally.

 

“That’s pretty much how I got back on the horse and started hunting again. My brother needed me and I needed my brother and this family that I created out of close friends and soon my mother’s family came in to join the fun; our true hunter blood. Cas was losing his battle and a new enemy appeared out of a fictitious portal that hunters and angels only read about.”

 

This piped Stiles’ interest. “What fictitious portal? Why did you guys open it?”

 

“Well Cas technically opened it. He realized that he needed more souls, or power to stop the war sky-side. He opened the portal to Purgatory, to gain the souls that were living there however he didn’t realize that the souls in Purgatory were dangerous and put there for a reason. When he released them they plotted to take over this world for their own.” I raised my head and smiled. “The thing was he ‘fell’ again. Not that he wanted to but he wasn’t allowed back in heaven and he was becoming emotionally unstable. I needed his help with Sammy but when I found him he couldn’t help anyone, and yet he sacrificed himself; what was left of his sanity for Sam’s. Since we couldn’t exactly protect him and fight off Dick; head-honcho for the Leviathan creeps, and protect Cas we left him in an insane asylum until we finished the job or a way to help him.”

 

Stiles finally moved off the couch, for once towering over me. “You put mom in a mental institution?” Derek grabbed before he could do anything else; punch me, kick me, slap me, I don’t know. “How could you?”

 

I got up and walked over to the table on the other side of the room. Opening the bag that I had left there I grabbed a printed copied of Chuck’s newer books, the ones that went on after Sam jumped into the pit. Becky managed to create some; against my better judgement to say, pretty wicked cover art with the title ‘The Born-Again Identity.’ “I didn’t want to, trust me. If I thought it was safe for him to be with us I would have made every excuse in the book before letting him die in that hell-hole.” I placed the book out on the coffee table. “An old friend of mine use to write books on my life, called them _Supernatural_ series. We asked him to stop publishing them because they were quite detailed and it wasn’t like we were telling him all this crap, he was getting visions and our lives were the ones he was focusing on. The angels called it ‘the Winchester gospels’ Jesus got the Bible we got this. Anyway he did stop publishing them but he kept writing them, after he died his crazy ex-girlfriend published the rest of them on the web.” I pointed to the table, “That one will explain why I did it, why we couldn’t just take him with us. As much as it did hurt.”

 

Derek was the one that spoke afterwards, settling Stiles on the couch before taking the book off the table. “Sheriff what happened after that?”

 

“Well me and my brother found a way to kill Dick, and when we managed to finish it Cas wasn’t completely healed but enough to let us take him where we were going. Cas had managed to corner him and I stuck the enchanted bone we made into Dick’s throat. Dick exploded along with the Leviathans but me and Cas got sucked into Purgatory with them.” My hands went through my hair. “We spent year in there, trying to defend ourselves. Castiel thought it was wise to separate for a while, ran off in the middle of the night to protect me. Eventually I found a way out, a safety hatch for humans and angels to leave; but I couldn’t get there alone and I wasn’t leaving without Cas. I think it was there that I realized that I couldn’t lose Cas like the rest of my family, I needed him as much as I needed my brother. I would rather die than go on without him.”

 

Derek looked away from me as he glanced through the book. Skimming through the pages quickly before Stiles grabbed it away from him. “Was it in Purgatory that you realized that you had feelings for mom?”

 

I shook my head, “Actually it was a lot later, we both were big idiots and we thought that we could fix the world’s problems. Sam and I tried to close the gates of Hell while Cas tried to do the same with Heaven. We couldn’t fathom the consequences of the actions we were doing, Sam almost died in my arms because of the spell and Cas; not really knowing what was happening, casted all the angels to Earth. He became human and fragile; needed to eat, sleep, egest and had no idea what he was doing. All in all we managed to bring angels back to their homeland and God appeared and gave us all one thing as compensation. Cas chose to be a human female, that was the moment Stiles. Seeing him transform in front of me, the beauty of his grace that he manage to keep. It was breathe taking and for the first time in a very long time I felt like I was in love; my heart skipping a beat, hands clammy, that breathless feeling and the tightness in my chest.” I smiled at him. “You asked me if it was love-at-first-sight. It was so slow and painful ride that when I realized it I wondered how I even missed it by a mile. There was always a deep connection between us, and the only thing that really kept me back was how I saw him; as a dude. I’m perfectly fine with homosexuality but I’ve never imagined myself as one.”

 

“So if mom never changed her sex I would never have been born?” His eyes glared, eyes flashing the bluish-white.

 

“Stiles, you wouldn’t have been born either way, the likelihood of two males having a baby naturally would be near impossible. We were miracle workers, but even we have our limits.” I placed my hand on his shoulder. “But that’s not why I’m telling you all of this.” I pulled the bottle, the grace flowing around in different shades of white-blue. Both their eyes were attracted to it, especially bright in the sun.

 

“Isn’t that the angel grace that Deaton had?” Derek’s question rang, bouncing through the room like a pinball machine. “Why do you still have it?”

 

“It’s Stiles’.” I stated, handing the bottle to the boy. “Because your mother was an angel it means that you are half an angel. A _Nephilim_. You can decide if you want it, just come back to me with it when you’re ready. Also try not to break the glass, I really don’t want to deal with that mess.”

 

“What will happens if it breaks?” Derek stood, eyes focused as his other senses.

 

I got up as well, moved back to the table picked up the rest of things from it before placing on my shoulder. “It will blind anyone who looks at it Derek.” I smiled, small on my face as I walked out of the loft and headed home.

 

Sam was sure to have a huge story when I got there.

 

* * *

 

Sam was lying on the couch when I entered the room, eyes were closed but his arm hadn’t fell on the ground and his hand wasn’t behind his head. The man-child wasn’t asleep. He was completely and utterly faking, though unless you knew him you would not even know.

 

“Sam get up, we need to talk.”

 

Sam rose, a groan for his muscles moving. “I was trying to sleep.” I rolled my eyes. “Fine, let’s go into the kitchen then. I’m starting to get hungry.”

 

I grabbed something that was made earlier in the week and put it in the microwave. “Now, we aren’t kids anymore Sam. You can’t just keep shit from me and expect me not to find out and be pissed off when I do. What the hell happened to Miranda?”

 

Sam slumps into the stool. “It was my fault. I should have totally saw the signs.” He whimpered the last word. “It was all there, but I was so blinded with the normal life that I forgot to check everything before going through. After Jess I should have known that I wasn’t meant to be happy, but I try anyway and end up hurt.”

 

“Sammy, no matter what you think nothing was your fault. What happened to Jess was because Azazel is big fat fugly and wanted up out and about.” I placed a hand on his shoulder. “Now what the hell happened?”

 

“Well the kids wanted a dog, hell I wanted a dog. The closer we were to look like the Brady bunch the better it was for me, we deserved that.” Sam’s face turned cold. “I told them to go to the animal shelter and pick out a stray, you know like Colonel? They picked out this beautiful husky, barely a year old. The guy at the shelter said that the owners died in a weird accident and no one in the family wanted them.”

 

I moved to grab Sam’s food from the microwave. “A skinwalker killed her?”

 

“Not exactly.” He kept his head down, bangs covering his non-expressive expressive eyes. “The skinwalker was a young kid, he had no idea what he was doing was wrong. The alpha wanted to extend his pack, it was new and small so he was trying every method.”

 

“Oh my god, Sam please tell me you didn’t kill her. We both know that putting more guilt and self-pity on ourselves will only bring us down.” His eyes found mine and I knew what had been done.

 

He had killed his wife.

 

I moved away but Sam’s voice brought me back. “Listen Dean, she was begging for it. The urges were terrible for her, I had to put silver chains on her so she couldn’t do anything. She didn’t want the kids to see her like that.” His words were far too clear.

 

“You gave her a mercy kill.” He nodded. “Then why are you doing Crowley’s bidding?”

 

“Thomas.” Sam sighed. “When I was trying to help Miranda I took my copy of Dad’s journal out. He found it and read the part on Crossroad Demons, tried to sell his soul for Miranda.” Once again he starting to ignore me. “It would have went through if I didn’t catch him with Crowley. I made a deal with Crowley to nullify his deal and become the King of Hell’s lapdog. Surprisingly he’s only called me three times in the past two years.”

 

“Consider yourself lucky Sam.”

 

“I consider myself very lucky Dean, under the circumstances these are the best conditions I could have gotten.” Well I wasn’t going to argue there. “When Crowley told me about your son well, I leaped at the chance to help.”

 

“Well I’m glad you helped. I don’t know what would have happened if you didn’t show up.” I smiled at my brother before we continued with talking about our lives and reminiscing.

 

* * *

 

It was quiet in Beacon Hill for a few days after that. Sam and his kids hadn’t left due to Sam’s stubbornness in becoming a resident of said town. The kids were going to start school in the fall, giving them plenty of time to bother me and everyone else in the pack. Though I will admit that it was nice, they were finally home.

 

Scot, Stiles and Isaac were at the house playing with the girls, Thomas went over to Chris’ for some target practice.

 

Somewhere in the middle of everything happening; in my wandering mind, Stiles popped out. “Hey dad.”

 

“What is it son?” I looked at his determined set of eyes.

 

“What do you think mom is doing? His eyes left mine, his shoulders relaxed. “Do you think I’ll ever see her again?”

 

“Stiles I want you to do something, an exercise so you can always talk to her.” He nodded, a smile pressed on his face. “Close your eyes.” The boy delinquent obeyed. “Now I want you to just talk what’s on your mind but instead of saying mom say Cas or Castiel.”

 

There was a confused scrunch on his face but complied nonetheless. “Hey Castiel, it’s Stiles; you know your only child?” I was just wondering if you can show your face once because all of my good memories of you that I have are slipping. I can’t seem to place your face.” He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. “Okay, now will you tell me why I just made a complete fool out of myself?”

 

A flutter of wings could be heard before I saw Cas in his graceful glory. “Because I can hear your prayers Gonohcoma.” He spoke in his powerful yet sincere voice. “Hello Dean.”

 

“Hey Cas, it’s been too long.” Our eyes lingered before I really took him in.

 

He was back in the same black suit, although this time his tie was red. His trench coat was a an ordinary gray, reaching to the his mid-thigh; looked like a Notched Shawl –shut up, Sam was looking at them once and I remembered it- and somehow made the outfit blend together with everything else.

 

His face was just how I remember it being all those years ago; stubble and all. His puppy like features that he didn’t see to know how to work but radiated off of his blue glowing eyes. Oh how I’ve missed those sonnet deserving eyes.

 

Not that I would ever do that or anything. Way to fucking girly for me.

 

“How did you manage to keep the suit?” I moved on from the awkward tension that had been building, looking Cas in the eye in hope he understood my real question.”

 

“I have some friends who got it for me before you burnt it.” He smiled, those rare ones that lit up his eyes and face. “I’m assuming you gave me the Winchester funeral.”

 

I laughed at that. “Yeah, though I knew nothing was going to happen. It’s just tradition.” Placing a hand on his shoulder was to show comfort, Cas only nodded. “I’ll go into the living room to check on everyone. You two should talk.”

 

When I got there Isaac was on the floor with both girl pinning him down. Scott on the other hand was laughing just two feet away from them.

 

“What are you two doing?” I faked irritation which just made them smile.

 

“They were trying to get to Stiles.” Unison. They were talking in unison.

 

“Yes, because wolves are territorial. Cas seemed like a danger to them, that doesn’t mean you can maul them to the floor.” I lifted Jessica up before walking away, knowing that Jo would follow. “And Isaac; if two little girls can pin you, you’re gonna need to work on that.”

 

* * *

 

A pack meeting was overdue to talk about the recent events that occurred. Which was why I didn’t understand why everyone was so nervous. It radiated off of everyone, even creepy Peter in the corner which was what worried me. Peter never really worries about things.

 

Sam and his kids stood to the right of me, also looking confused.

 

Something was seriously wrong.

 

After halfway through a relatively normal meeting – besides, well the aura of people – Stiles jumped out of his chair. “Guys this is getting ridiculous. Let’s just ask them and get it over with.”

 

Sam met my confused glance with an equal one of his own. Chris, who was behind Sam in my line of vision gave me a small smile.

 

“Is there something you want to share with the class?” I asked, using my sheriff demanding voice. “Because we totally don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

A pause.

  
A larger pause.

 

Huge palpable tension.

 

“Lydia found some interesting book online yesterday.” Scott spoke out, taking Stiles’ initiative. My brother and I stiffened, this can’t be good. “Well there were about a pair of brother who travelled across America fighting monsters.

 

“What about it?” Sam spoke, my voice wasn’t working as thoughts whirled about me. Fucking Chuck.

 

“Do you know anyone named Carver Edlund?” Derek this time was staring at us, his ears prepped for battle.

 

“Carver Edlund? Not that I know of.” Sam pressed, usual smile on his face. Kind of a reminder of Soulless Sam. “Do you Dean?”

 

I shrugged, unsure what to say. “We met a lot of people, maybe on a case?” Which wasn’t really a lie, just a passive statement and a half truth.

 

Derek didn’t seem convinces of this, or at least completely. His stare said it all. “You sure? Because its similar writing style to the one you gave Stiles to read.” There was a pause a stare piercing through my skull. “Though you didn’t give us his name.” His face remained straight, and I’m sure that he was checking all of our reactions.

 

“That booked was written by our friend Chuck, and I never said you could read it.” Sam patted my shoulder, comforting and scaring gesture. “Why does it matter?”

 

The twin’s eyes flashed blue. “Because of some of the things you guys dad. I’ve only glimpsed, but its seriously twisted.” Aiden answered, followed by his brother.

 

“We don’t understand why you guys continued at all.”

 

Sam’s hand squeezed my shoulder. “There’s no point in running now.”

 

I shook my head. “No, not really.”

 

Scott’s face beamed. “So it really is you? Every word is real?”

 

“Unfortunately.” We said in unison, annoyance in our voice.

 

“Then why are the werewolves different?” Lydia, the wisest of them all _had_ to ask. “Because that’s the only reason why I didn’t actually think it was you.” A pause. “Or that it was real.”

 

Sam stood from the seat he’d taken earlier and took the pad of paper in the middle. “Well, for _understanding_ stake let’s say that lycanthropy is a disease. Not that it is, but I can’t really think of a better analogy for it right now.” He sighed, grabbing four different coloured markers from the table. “You see there was an original strand of the disease; Loup Garou.” Grabbing the black one he wrote it at the top. “But like every disease there is evolution which create another strain. Like the flu, there was the bird and then the swine among the many. I don’t know for certain but my thoughts are that either an alpha without a pack became rabid and starting biting random people or because of the rabies the bite became mutated. That or an omega didn’t have an alpha for so long that it start affecting them and mutated and their bite became infectious and because they became more primal they had to start to follow the lunar calendar for shifts.”

 

The rest of the group starting asking random questions, which Sam tried to answer as well as he could. It was a theory after all and there was no way we could prove it. So instead of helping him–because he could totally take care of himself with this- I looked over at my son, the bottle in his hands contemplating. Derek was at his side rubbing his hand on Stiles’ shoulder, comfortable and whispering to him. Stiles _nodded_ one or twice before getting up and moving towards me.

 

“Dad, I’ve made my decision.” He thrusted the bottle into my hands, smiling. “When I talked to mom she told me a lot of different things about Nephilim and even angel history. Mainly about what the angels did to them. The hatred that still runs through their side of the fail.” Everyone looked in, after the bickering over Sam’s explanation. Stiles’ shifted. “He told me of an older brother of his; I would say uncle but I’m sure how that works actually. But that’s not important. He said that he loved all of God’s creatures and he fled from heaven in his spite against his brothers.”

 

“Stiles-” I cut him off. “Where if this going? I really don’t think a history lesson on Gabriel’s life is really going to help me understand what you talking about.”

 

“Well first he was the first to have a Nephilim child. His brothers became furious and killed her in cold blood. That’s where is comes from, the hatred sprouted from Gabriel being genuine in loving all of God’s creatures; loving humans more than him. Michael only did it to please God, which doesn’t make sense but that’s beside the point. Lucifer didn’t want to do any of it, because he loved God more than anything and couldn’t love humans on the same level.” He shook his head, looking me straight in the eye. “But Gabriel never gave up trying to show them the wrongness of their ways. His last daughter is still trying to patch things up with the angels. I want to be able to help her in some way, be able to at least try.” He smiled, eyes never wavering. “I want to have that grace, or whatever to do the right thing.”

 

I laughed at that. He was so much like Cas it sometimes hurt to look at him. I remember once that Cas called us both trusting and that we were stupid for the right reasons, and I was glad that my son has been doing the same thing. “Okay son.” I looked at everyone else still staring at us. “Unfortunately none of the werewolves can stay for this. Their eyes are extremely sensitive and I don’t want any blind werewolves on my conscious.”

 

Scott walked up to us. “I’m not leaving Stiles Sheriff.” He was determined to stay rooted in place.

 

“Why would it blind us?” Derek, always the werewolf of reason.

 

“Well an angel’s essence is extremely bright, so bright that if a human looks at it they will go blind. Burn everything inside of the eye.” Sam stepped in. “We’ve seen it happen to a friend of ours. Everyone knows that a werewolf has better eyesight that a human. The light could damage you severely.”

 

Scott looked dejected but nodded, signalling all the wolves to leave the room. I smiled before turning to Stiles.

 

“I’m going to count to three and I want you to take a deep breathe in.” Stiles nodded as I turned to the remaining group. “Everyone else close your eyes and don’t open them until Stiles says so.”

 

“How will I know?”

 

“You’ll just know.”

 

Stiles nodded and relaxed himself. “Okay I’m ready.”

 

Everyone else closed their eyes before I looked down at the bottle, placing my hand on top. Closing my eyes I started counting. “One, two, three.” I heard loud breathing in front of me and I turned my head as an added precaution. I started counting the seconds go by before I heard a thud onto the ground. “Stiles!”

 

“I’m fine dad. That was just really intense, but now it’s over.” I opened my eyes and crouched next to him.

 

“Anything feel different?” I chuckled, knowing fully well that everything will feel different. “See differently now?”

 

Stiles looked up at my face and jumped back. “Everyone looks so weird.” He extended his arm and touched my face. “I can’t see your face, its just blue.”

 

Sam put a hand on his shoulder. “That is his face, but now you’re seeing the soul inside. I bet it looks really funny.”

 

“No, just damaged.” Stiles blurted out. I cringed at the statement and wouldn’t look Sam in the face. “Like he still feels guilty about something.”

 

“Thank you for the unneeded therapy session son.” Looking away from all of them, only to look back at my son. “You’re going to have to get use to some things, so take it slow.” I smiled. “But I’m sure you’ll be alright.”

 

Derek walked over and I’ve never seen Stiles so content, in everlasting bliss. Whatever he saw in Derek’s soul just made everything seem right to him.

 

For once in my life I never felt lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the ending sucks but I really wanted to finish this and this was the only really good ending I could come up with. Also I left space to write a sequel, which anyone can attempt at :D Love you all and good night xD

**Author's Note:**

> I should let you guys know that as much as I love writing, I either get terrible writers block or I can't seem to find the time and sit down and write. I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP but I don't exactly know when that might me, this week seems unlikely though you never know.
> 
> I try and keep you guys posted on my tumblr kakitenshi.tumblr.com but I have another story that is ongoing for SuperMinds (well series here, story on fanfiction.net....) that I would like to do also.


End file.
